The Road Ahead
by DMSJ1995
Summary: I know what I did was not right. I know that I am leaving so much behind. But I had to go. I couldn't do it anymore. I know she will be safe. But I can't protect her. I couldn't handle it anymore. I know he will protect her. After everything happen. I think I need to just go.(I don't own Vampire Academy. R: T-M)
1. Chapter 1

I know what I did was not right. I know that I am leaving so much behind. But I had to go. I couldn't do it anymore. I know she will be safe. But I can't protect her. I couldn't handle it anymore. I know he will protect her. After everything happen. I think I need to just go.

I looked around the room I was staying. I feel like I have everything. I swung the bag over my shoulder. I then walked out of the room. I went out the back way. The way the teachers or whoever was on guard in my section don't check first.

I got outside. The sun was up and shining. It felt nice on my skin. I looked around to see if anyone was around. I then quickly went to the forest. I have to hurry before people notice I am gone. But before I did that. I stopped at Lisa's room and left her a note. It is only right.

I then headed to the forest. I turned and took one last look at the school. That will be the last time. I need a new start somewhere else.

*Lisa's POV*

I woke up to a knock at my door. I got up to see who it was. Before I open the door heard,

"Why unlock the door? She went with her. She is not in there."

I then opened the door to see Dimitri and Alberta Petrov. I looked at them weird. What do they mean about what they said?

"What's going on?" I asked them.

"Is Rose here?" Dimitri asked me.

"No. She should be in her room." I told them.

"She is not." He told me.

"Then where is she?" Alberta Petrov asked Dimitri.

"I don't know. This is the only place I could think of. Why would she leave her behind?" Dimitri asked. But none of us answer.

"Let me get dress. I will help look for her. Dimitri, did you check the one place?" I asked him as I walked into my room.

"Yes. But she was not there." He told me. I quickly got dressed and went out. I grabbed my things and went outside.

"So why do we start?" I asked them when I shut the door. I then spotted something on the ground. I picked it up and turned it to look at it.

"What is that?" Dimitri asked pointing at the paper in my hand.

"I think it is from Rose. It's hand writing." I said opening it. I then read,

 _Dear Lisa,_

 _I first want to say I am sorry. But I had to go. By now I am far gone and I don't want you guys to come after me. I couldn't do it anymore. After Mason… I need start new. I can't protect you anymore. I couldn't even protect him. So please forgive me. I am sorry. Don't come after me. I am long gone._

 _Rose_

I looked at them and looked at the note. I then said,

"She's gone."

"What do you mean?" Dimitri asked me.

"She ran away. She is not here." I said handing Dimitri the note.

Then Dimitri said under his breath,

"Roza."


	2. Chapter 2

"Roza."

*Rose's POV*

It has been a year since that day. I ended up in Baia, Siberia, Russia. A family took me in as their own. It was a sweet family. I feel like part of the family. I am going to school there. I am still going to school to become a guardian.

It was the morning. I woke up to my alarm. The sun was just rising. I was going on my morning run before school. I got changed and went out. I had my IPod playing my running playlist. I have a favorite type of running route. When I got done I walked into the house.

"Morning Rose." Olena said to me from the kitchen.

"Morning." I said walking into the kitchen.

"Can you wake up the girls? So you guys are not late this time." Olena asked me.

"Sure." I said walking up the stairs. I saw Karolina heading downstairs with Paul and Zoya.

"Morning Karolina." I said to her.

"Morning Rose." She said to me.

"Hey my little ninja." I said to Paul. Then I saw Zoya. "Morning little princess."

"Rose, I am not little." Paul said to me.

"To me you are." I said to him.

"It's your turn to woke them up." Karolina said to me.

"It's always my turn to wake them up." I told her.

I then walked to Sonya's and Victoria's room. Victoria was already wake. She was in her uniform. She must have a shift at her work. She was a waitress at the favorite café. I know it's my favorite place.

"An early shift today?" I asked her.

"Yeah. Early and long." She told me.

"Wow. You should take it easy. Don't need you to be bed rest or anything." I said jokely. Sonya was pregnant. She was showing but she was not that far.

"Don't worry. I got this." She said to me.

"Okay. Take care my little niece in there." I told her.

"How do you know it's a girl?" She asked me.

"I just do. I have a feeling." I told her.

"Okay whatever. Just wake her up." She pointed to Victoria. She was still in bed. I looked at her and shocked my head. That use to be me. When I was at St. Vladimir Academy. But now I changed. I got before the sun rises. I train my ass off. I even got a job to help out around here. I am also a waitress at the same café as Sonya.

"Victoria, get up." I said pulling all the covers off of her.

She grabbed a pillow and hide her head under. Then said,

"Ten more minutes."

"No. Get up. If you are not up when I get back in here. I will get the bucket." I told her walking out of the room. Sonya just laughed and shocked her head.

"I will be right down." I told Sonya. I then walked into my room. It used to be Olena's son room. But he left while ago. He got a charge in the US.

I got changed into new clothes for school. When I got done I headed back downstairs. I saw Victoria siting at the table. I looked at her and said,

"You get spared this time."

We ate our breakfast. Then Victoria and I got into the car. I took Paul too. We headed to school. I dropped Paul off first at his part of the school. Then Victoria and I drove to find a parting spot.


	3. Chapter 3

We ate our breakfast. Then Victoria and I got into the car. I took Paul too. We headed to school. I dropped Paul off first at his part of the school. Then Victoria and I drove to find a parting spot.

*Dimitri's POV*

It has been a year since I last saw Roza. I still don't understand why she left and where she went. But I can't think of that right now. I have to protect Lisa. She didn't take Rose leaving so well. She feels like it was her fault. She doesn't want to talk about it.

"Dimitri." I heard behind me. I turned around to see Alberta.

"Yes Alberta?" I asked her.

"The headmistress what's to see you." She told me.

"Okay. I will head right there." I told her. I headed to the headmistress' office. I knocked on her door to let her know I am here. I then heard,

"Enter."

I opened the door to see her looking at papers. I stood there with my hands behind my back. Looking straight forward.

"You asked for me headmistress?" I asked her.

"Yes. I did." She said looking up.

"What is it you need?" I asked her.

"The queen wants to give a few of our promising students a treat and opportunity of a life time." Kirova told me.

"What is that?" I asked her.

"You know the small town Baia?" She asked me.

"Yes. I am from there." I told her.

"That is right. Well Princess Vasilisa, Mr. Christian Ozera, and Mr. Edison Castile will be going to the school as visitors. Also Mr. Adrian will be joining you." She told me.

"Very well. Guardian Petrov will be joining with me." I told her.

"That make sense. Very well. You will be leaving as soon as possible." She told me.

"Will do. Do everyone know?" I asked her.

"Yes. They should be packing now." She told me.

She then let me go. I went to pack. We will be leaving soon. I wish Roza was here. She would love this trip. We all meet up and got on the plane. We were now heading to my home.


	4. Chapter 4

She then let me go. I went to pack. We will be leaving soon. I wish Roza was here. She would love this trip. We all meet up and got on the plane. We were now heading to my home.

We finally got to Baia. We got off the plane and was post to head to the school. It was a nice day. The school was going on right now. There was not a lot of Moroi here. So the dhampire can go to school in the day time. Lissa pulled out her umbrella.

We got into the car and headed to the school. I was not really excited to be back here. We got to the school and the headmaster was waiting for us.

"Welcome to our school." He said to us.

"Thanks for having us." Alberta said shaking his hand.

"Welcome back Dimitri." He said to me shaking my hand. "I will be showing you guys around the school. Dimitri can also help me. If you remember this school."

"I think I remember." I said. Then we went through the school.

*Rose's POV*

I was getting changed into my clothes for defense class. One of the girls rushed into the locker room. I looked at her. I shocked my head. I still wasn't good friends with girls. I heard them talking I didn't care. I then went up to the gym room. I walked over a group of guys. They were talking about something.

"What are you guys talking about?" I asked them.

"There is visitors here. A princess and some others." A guy said.

"Of course you would know that Lewis." I said to him.

"What? Is there a problem with that?" He asked me.

"No. But I am not surprise you would know that. Do you know where they came from?" I asked them.

"Somewhere for the US. A school called St. Vladimir." Lewis told me.

"Do you guys know any names?" I asked them.

"No." Lewis said.

"Why do you care Rose?" Austin asked me.

"Just wondering." I said to him.

The teacher came in and started class. We were put into groups. For this one was post to be a guardian and the other pretend to be Strigoi. I my group I was the guardian and the guys were the Strigoi.

*Dimitri's POV*

We were walking down the hallway. The headmaster stopped us at the gym and said,

"This is one of our best class. I thought you want to see it."

"Not bad." I said looking around.

There was this one group that really caught my eye. In this group was one dhampire girl up against all these guys. But she was doing great. When she took the last guy down.

She looked over to us. I then realize it was the one person I thought I never see again. I can't believe she is here. She just stood there looking at us. I looked right at her and the only words came out of my mouth was,

"Roza."


	5. Chapter 5

"Roza."

*Rose's POV*

After I took down the guys. I looked around to see if anyone was going to come after me. I then saw them. I just froze where I was standing. They are here. What are they doing here?

"Dimitri Belikov." My teacher said.

"Hello." He said looking away from me.

"I know we were going to have visitors from the US but never I thought it would be you coming." My teacher said to me.

"Yeah will my charge got this chance and I have to be with her. "Dimitri said to him.

"Understandable. Doing the guardian job. Just happy to see you still doing it." He said to Dimitri.

"Yeah. I know." He said to him. The rest just stood there looking at me. I just looked away from them. Dimitri was talking to my teacher. I walked up to Austin and Lewis.

"Do you know them Rosie?" Austin asked me. Austin calls me Rosie ever since I started this school. I told him he could call me Roza. So he picked Rosie.

"Yeah." I said not looking at those two. But looking at my old friends.

"Are they from your past?" Lewis asked me. Austin and Lewis was not looking at them too.

"Yeah. They were my old friends and mentors." I told them.

"How long has it been since you last saw them?" Lewis asked me.

"A while ago." I told them. I even found away to block Lesa could of my mind. So I haven't felt anything from her since I left her.

"Oh wow. Are you okay?" Austin asked me.

"I don't know. We will see." I told them

"So what do you think of what you saw?" My teacher asked him.

"Truthfully?" Dimitri asked my teacher looking at all of us. Oh no. Here it comes.

"Yes. Truthfully." My teacher told him.

"Okay. Could be better. But there was one student who looks like they are head of everyone." Dimitri said. Wow. He is holding back. This was not the guy I use to train with. He would pick out all the flows.

"Who is that one student?" My teacher asked him.

Dimitri looked around at my fellow students. He then said,


	6. Chapter 6

Dimitri looked around at my fellow students. He then said,

"That one."

Everyone looked straight at me and he was pointing at me. My teacher had this big grin on his face. Then my teacher said,

"She is one of my best students. That there is Rose."

"What you look surprise Comrade?" I asked him.

"Rose, respect." My teacher said to me.

"No it's fine. Truthfully. I am surprised a little bit." He told me. He could say anything more. Because the warning bell meaning time to get changed. We all looked at our teacher and he nodded for the okay.

When I got into the changing room I heard the girls talk about Dimitri. They were saying how hot he was and everything. I just snicker and got changed. I then went up to meet the guys. When I got into the hallway I lend up against a wall waiting for Lewis and Austin to come out. They sometimes take longer a girl. I then heard something behind me.

"Hey Rose." I heard someone say behind me. I turned around to see Lisa, Christian, Adrian, and Eddie.

"Hey." I said to them.

"So this is where you been for this long?" Christian asked me.

"Yes. There's a problem with that." I said to him.

"Yes. You left Lissa behind." Christian said to me.

"You don't understand. I had too." I told him.

"ROSIE!" I heard someone yell to my down the hallway. I looked over the Lewis and Austin standing there.

"Be right there. Just hold on." I yelled to them. They nodded to let me know they heard me.

"Who are they your boyfriends?" Christian asked me. I could tell me didn't like me really. But I had to do what I had to do.

"No. They are my friends pyro." I told him.

"Enough Christina. Rose must have a reason for leaving and coming here." Lisa said to him.

"I told you the reason in the note I left you when I left. With coming here. That was not my option. It just happened." I told them.

"Little dhampire not all of us know the reason you left." Adrian told me.

"Then ask Lissa. She knows." I said to them looking at her.

Then he come up to the group. I really wasn't ready to talk to him. So this was the time to left.

"Roza." I heard. I then turned back around to look at Dimitri. I stood there saying nothing. I can't deal with him right now. So I walked away. I just kept on walking.


	7. Chapter 7

"Roza." I heard. I then turned back around to look at Dimitri. I stood there saying nothing. I can't deal with him right now. So I walked away. I just kept on walking.

So it is lunch time now. I got my lunch and I went to sit with Victoria, Austin, and Luis. When I found where they were sitting. I walked up to them and put my lunch on the table and pulled the seat out to join them.

"Wait so you know my big brother?" Victoria asked me.

I looked up to her and glared over to the guys. They looked away at me when I did that. I then said,

"Yes. But a long time ago."

"Wait so you are the Rose he told us about in his letters and everything?" She asked me.

"Yeah. I think so. I am the only Rose he knows." I told her.

"So why didn't you tell me all about it? Did you think I would look at you different? Who knows?" She asked me.

She has all these questions. I am not surprised. I never really talked about my past. Now days I just look to the future and try my best to live in the moment.

"Remember when I first meet you I told you I really didn't want to get into my past. You told me I can tell you whenever I was ready and you really didn't care because that was the past and this is the future?" I asked her.

"Yeah." She answered me.

"Then can we leave it like that." I asked her.

"Sure. But I can't believe you are the Rose my brother won't stop talking about." She said to me.

"Looks like her brother really like you." Luis said to me.

"He was my mentor." I told him.

"Okay so." Luis said.

"This is why I love being here. Wait he is here and I need to do something." I said out loud.

"What is that?" Austin asked me consured.

I put on my devilish grin and quickly finished eating my lunch. After I got done I throw out my trash and went to find my old mentor. There is something I have to say to him. Now that I know how to speak Russian.


	8. Chapter 8

I put on my devilish grin and quickly finished eating my lunch. After I got done I throw out my trash and went to find my old mentor. There is something I have to say to him. Now that I know how to speak Russian.

Victoria, Luis, and Austin followed me. Victoria looked at me and then to the guys. She then said,

"She has the devilish grin on. Rose what are you up to?"

"Don't worry. I just have to say something to your dear old brother." I told her.

*Dimitri's POV*

We were all sitting and relaxing. Eddie and I were one duty but relaxed a little bit. I know this school. Then I saw four people coming up to us. I looked over to my sister and the to Roza. She had her devilish grin on. Nothing is good when she has that on.

"Comrade." She said coming up to me with that devilish grin. My sister and those two guys behind her.

"Yes?" I asked her.

"То, что Дик?" I said to him in Russian. (What a dick?)

Victoria and the two guys behind her eyes went huge. I didn't think they saw that coming. I couldn't help but laugh at what she said.

She then grinned bigger and walked away from me. I then said,

"Roza, Наконец вы понял это." (Finally you figured it out.)

She glanced over her shoulder and glared at me. She then walked away.

"Okay. What was that all about?" Victoria asked me.

"Don't ask little sis." I told her.

"You know you should have seen that coming." Lissa said to me.

"I know princess. Trust me. I did." I said to her.

*Rose's POV*

I walked away from comrade. I couldn't help but smile to myself. You know that was coming. I then stopped in my footsteps. I just remembered something. This is the first time since he left being home. He doesn't know. Holy shit he is going to be pissed.


	9. Chapter 9

I walked away from comrade. I couldn't help but smile to myself. You know that was coming. I then stopped in my footsteps. I just remembered something. This is the first time since he left being home. He doesn't know. Holy shit he is going to be pissed.

I then walked back to them. Victoria and my two guys were still standing there. I walked up to comrade. I then asked him,

"Have you been home yet?"

"No. Was going when I we got done here. Why?" He asked me.

I looked over to Victoria. She looked at me. Then she walked away and took her cell phone out. I looked at her to Dimitri.

"Just asking." I said. I then walked up to Victoria.

When I got up to her. She was done on the phone. I looked at her. She looked at me. She then said,

"Back up will be at the house when we get home. We have to get home before he does."

"I know." I said to her.

It was after school. Victoria and I were trying to get home before Dimitri does. I went to the car. Vicky went to get Paul. I drove up where Paul and Vicky was waiting for me. They quickly got into the car. I then started to drive as quick as I can without breaking the law because Olena would be so mad at me if I did.

"Do you think we would make it before he does?" Victoria asked me.

"I don't know. I hope so." I said to her.

"What is going on?" Paul asked from the back the seat.

"Paul, trust me. You don't want to know right now. I will explain when we get home." I told him still focusing on the road.

"When we left he was still in the school." Victoria told me.

"I know. I am taking all the shortcuts I know to get home quicker." I told her.

Usually, I take the long way home. It is nice because we talk each other. Mostly if one of us got in trouble we try to help each other out so we won't get in a lot of trouble with Olena.

Then we got home. But right in time. Because I saw the car Dimitri and the others were in. I quickly parked and told Paul to go inside and tell Olena to be ready for trouble. At the door I see…..


	10. Chapter 10

Then we got home. But right in time. Because I saw the car Dimitri and the others were in. I quickly parked and told Paul to go inside and tell Olena to be ready for trouble. At the door I see Karolina waiting at the door with Zoya in her hands.

Victoria and I ran up to block the door way to give Olena some time. Victoria was standing by Karolina and with them both of them blocks the door way. So instead I went inside to find Olena. I found her in the kitchen.

"Is he really here?" Olena asked me.

"Yeah. I take it you never told him." I said to her.

She shocked her head. I took Blake from her. So she can talk to him first without this little guy. We then heard,

"Vicky, Karolina move now. Or I will move you."

It was Dimitri. We then heard,

"Dimitri, put me down."

That was Vicky. The next person will be Karolina and Zoya. Then we heard a little girl laughing. That was Zoya. Then we heard footsteps coming towards us.

"Мать, где вы находитесь? (Mother, where are you are?)" He yelled throw the house.

I looked at her and nodded to let her know to go. I got him.

*Lisa's POV*

After Dimitri moved his sisters. He ran inside yelling in Russian,

"Мать, где вы находитесь? (Mother, where are you are?)"

"Я прямо здесь. (I am right here.)" An older women said coming out of the kitchen.

"Я прямо здесь (What is going on here?)" He asked her.

"Есть что-то я должен сказать вам. Я не знаю как сказать. Обещай мне, что вы не урод. (There is something I have to tell you. I didn't know how to tell. Promise me you won't freak.)" She said to him.

"Does anyone want to translate to us?" Adrian asked his sisters.

"Nope." They said to us.

Then we heard crying. Rosa then walked out of the kitchen with his cute little boy. Is he hers? Who is the father.

"Поэтому один пропускает его мама. (So one misses his mommy.)" Rose said in Russian.

She speaks Russian. Wow. A lot has happened in a year. She has changed a lot.


	11. Chapter 11

She speaks Russian. Wow. A lot has happened in a year. She has changed a lot. Everyone was staring at Rosa. Dimitra was just staring at her. He then was the one who broke the silence. He then asked her in Russian,

"Кто это? (Who is that?)"

"Dimitra, не думаю, что путь. Он не является ее. (Dimitra, don't think that way. He is not hers.)" Olena told him.

We all just stood there in silence not knowing what they are saying. This is why I should have token up Russian when I had the chance. I can speak other languages. But Russian is not one of them.

"Затем кто он принадлежит? (Then who does he belong to?)" He asked the older women. Then Rose looked over to the older woman.

"Dimitra, he is mine." The older women said to him in English. We all looked at the little boy.

"He didn't. Were they here?" He asked her.

"No." She said.

He then turns and was going to walk out the door. But was stopped by an older woman then the first women. She looked at him and then she hit him with this big stitch she had. I heard Rose snicker. I looked over to her to see her trying to hide a smirk.

Then that older woman glared over at Rose. She looked away quickly now hiding that grin more. Then Dimitri looked at her and then walked pass her and out the door.

*Rose's POV*

We watched Dimitri walk out the front door mad. Olena took Blake from me. I then turned to the others. I then told them,

"Follow me. I will show you your rooms."

"Thanks Rose." Olena said to me.

"Always." I said. They then followed me.

I then took them to our rooms. Victoria and Karolina helped me split them up between our rooms. Then Victoria looked at me and Karolina. She then said,

"Then Dimka can stay in your room."

I shocked my head. I then said,

"Это будет интересно. (This is going to be interesting.)"


	12. Chapter 12

"Это будет интересно. (This is going to be interesting.)"

I saw what time it was. I was going to be late for work if I didn't get ready and leave now. I ran into my room without saying a word. I then came out of my bedroom with my uniform on and putting my jacket on.

"Heading to work. See you later. Might be working late tonight." I yelled when I went out the door. I usually walk to work just in case they need the car for any reason. I looked at my watch to see that I am probably be pushing it. Like always.

I got to the café I worked at. I walked down this ally where the door I enter. It was scary. None of the girls go out alone. It was a dead end ally. I saw Big John out in the ally taking a smoke. I walked up to him.

"You are pushing it. Do you know that?" He asked me.

"Yes. I do. But this time it was not my fault." I told him.

"Sure. You will tell me later?" He asked me.

"Always." I told him before I went in.

The door I enter lead right into our break room and locker room. I opened my locker and put my things in there. We never locked our lockers. We are like a family here. We trust each other. I then clocked in right on time. I saw Sonya. She was just clocking out.

"Have fun." She told me when she passed me.

"Always." I said to her. I walked to our assignment board to see where I was at. I had the counter plus section A.

I then walked out to the café part. It was a busy time. I grabbed a pencil and notepad. I then went to work. I was busy with my tables and counter. But I was not the only one taking care of the counter. There was another girl helping me out there.

When it finally slowed down we could change up the sections. I was the one who was allowed to do that. I was the main waitress here. So meaning I was in charge. So I took the counter. I asked the other girls if they wanted it. But they said no.

*Dimitri's POV*

When I finally called down I went back home. I entered to the noise house like always. The first thing I did was check on the princess and Alberta. When I know they were good I went to talk to my mother. She had a lot of explaining to do.


	13. Chapter 13

When I finally called down I went back home. I entered to the noise house like always. The first thing I did was check on the princess and Alberta. When I know they were good I went to talk to my mother. She had a lot of explaining to do.

I found her in the kitchen. I walked up to her and asking,

"Can we talk?"

She turned around and looked at me. She walked over to the kitchen table and sat down without saying a word. I went and sat next to her. She was looking at her hands and said,

"I didn't know how to tell you. I know you be mad if you found out. But I was the only one home. Everyone else was out. Dimka, I am sorry."

"Don't be sorry mom for his fault. But next time. Please tell me." I said to her.

"Okay." She said to me.

"What is his name?" I asked her.

"Blake." She told me. "He looks like you."

"Yeah. He does. But mom…. He will not come back any time soon." I told her.

"I know honey. I know that you are here. He will probably stay any. Any ways he is going to stay away. An angel that had a dark side took care of him." She told me.

"Who?" I asked her. I was cursors on who took care of my father for my family. Because I want to thank them for it.

"Just an angel with a dark side." She told me.

"Do I know this angel?" I asked her.

"Looks like you do." She told me.

Then it hit me. Roza. She took care of my father. She was the only one who know that was not from here. She would be the one to take on a Moroi. I then looked at my mother and asked,

"Where is this angel with a dark side now?"

"Maybe you should take your friends out to your favorite café you use to love to go to for dinner. It should still be open." She told me. I looked at her weirdly. All she did was grinned. But if my mother told me to do something like that. I then do it. It is for a reason.

I got everyone together and we then walked to the café I use to go always. We walked into the café. It looks like we just missed the dinner rush. I walked everyone to a large booth in the corner.

*Rose's POV*

It started to get busy again. So I had one of the girls who was doing extra work on the counter and then I took the floor to help out. Around dinner time it got busy. I was on the floor for some good couple hours. It was my break time. So I went to the break room to do some of my homework. I take whatever down time here to do my homework.

When my break was over. I went right back onto the floor. I was that the booth in my section had a group of people in it. I made my way to them. When I got up to them, they were already looking at the menus. I then said,

"Hello my name is Rose. I will be your waitress for tonight. What can I start you off with drinks?"

I then looked up from my notepad to see the group of people were not just only…


	14. Chapter 14

I then looked up from my notepad to see the group of people were not just only Lisa and the others. What are they doing here? Olena must have to Dimitri. He must have found out I took care of this father.

"Rose, you have a job?" Adrian asked me shocked.

"Yes I do. So what is going to be your drink orders?" I asked them.

"Do you guys have any liquor?" Adrian asked me.

I gave him a look like really. I then said,

"No. If you drink any think liquor in here. I will have big John kick you out." I warned him. He looked at me and then look to the big guy behind the counter now staring at them.

They all gave me their drink order and I walked away from them. I went back to counter and start to fill their drinks up. Sofia was the one who was behind the counter right now. She came up to me and started to help me so it went quicker.

"You okay Rosie?" She asked me. Sofia was the only one to call me Rosie. I don't get why she calls me that. But she does. I am fine with it. If it is only her.

"Yeah, I am fine Sofia." I told her get the drinks on my tray. Sofia took to other ones so I didn't have to make two trips.

We gave them all their drinks and Sofia went back to counter. I thanked her when she passed me. I could see Adrian looking her up and down. I then glared at him and said,

"Don't even try. Her boyfriend will probably kick your ass."

"What? I was just looking. You are still my number one little dhampire." He told me with a smirk. I just shook my head.

"So what are you guys going to have?" I asked them.

They gave their food order and I walked away again. I know that want to talk but there was no way and hell I want to talk to them right now. I gave big John their food order. He took the paper from and asked,

"Is that table giving you a hard time?"

"No. It's just I thought I get a few hours away from them." I told him.

"Hey. If you want a few hours away from them. I would proudly take your section and you take the counter." Sofia said to me.

"Are you sure Sofia?" I asked her.

"Yeah. I am bored back here anyways. So please Rosie." She said with a little begging.

I looked over to their table and back to Sofia. I signed.

*Dimitri's POV*

I was trying to get time to talk to Roza. But every time she comes over she takes our orders and the leaves. I don't know when I am going to get to talk to her. I have questions for her. But we all have questions for her.

Roza and the other waitress came back over with our food. Maybe this will be my time to say something to her. They gave us our food. But what happened next. I can't believe. When we all got our food. I was just about to say something. Roza then….


	15. Chapter 15

Roza and the other waitress came back over with our food. Maybe this will be my time to say something to her. They gave us our food. But what happened next. I can't believe. When we all got our food. I was just about to say something. Roza then she just walked away.

"I am Sofia and I am going to be your waitress for the rest of the evening." The other waitress said to us.

"What about Rose? Why she switched?" Lisa asked her.

"For reasons." Sofia told us. "Well hope you enjoy your food. If you need anything else just let me know." She then walked away checking on her other customs.

I looked over to the counter. There was Roza. Why did she switch with her? What she doesn't want to talk to us.

"Why did they do that? Did Rose really not want to see us?" Lisa asked us.

"I don't know. But that is not the same Rose we all know." Adrian said.

"You guys, remember it has been a year since we all last saw Rose. Of course she would be different. She hasn't seen us in a year either so this is a lot for her to take in. She just needs her time." Alberta said to us all.

We all sat there eating quietly. Lisa and the others made small talk here and there. But I just kept my eyes on Roza. I was trying to figure her out. I know Alberta caught me watching her. She got up with her empty. Where was she going?

*Rose's POV*

I was at the counter. I was pretty dead up here so I quickly went to my locker and got one of my school books to do some homework. I glanced up for my books for a bit to check everything. It all looked good.

I was reading a section in my strategy book. I then heard,

"Excuse me. Can I please get a refill?"

I looked up from my book to see Alberta standing there with an empty glass.

"Sure mama." I said taking the glass.

"I am very impress on how much you grow. Not just with your height but your skills and everything." She said to me.

"Thanks. That means a lot." I told her.

Because it was true. They were only two people in this world I always wanted to make them proud of me. Dimitri and….


	16. Chapter 16

Because it was true. They were only two people in this world I always wanted to make them proud of me. Dimitri and Alberta. Alberta was like my mother to me ever since my real mom put me into school.

"Is that all you need?" I asked her.

"No. We need answers. When will we get them? I think that is all far." She told me.

"I know you guys have questions. It's just right now is not a good time. When I get off work and back home. I will answer your questions. Until then you guys will have to wait." I told her.

"Fine. I think that is far." She said walking back to the table.

It is closing time. Everyone left. We got done with closing and went out our down and down that creepy ally. But we all walked together. We know Strigoi don't really attack here. But we still have to be careful. I had my stake in reach. When I know all the girls were safe on their way home. I started to walk home.

I know it is not safe for a girl like me to walk the streets at dark. But everyone knows not to come after me. I will end them if they even try. I was walking until I got a feeling like someone was following me. I felt that same feeling when I left the café.

I walked down an another ally to throw the person off. But they followed me down. So I hide between two dumpsters to surprise a sneak attack on the person. When I got a good view of the person following me. I went at him.

I couldn't see this face. But I know it was a guy on how he was built. I throw myself at him. I may be smaller than him. But doesn't mean I can't take him down. I kicked him in his back. That made him stumble forward. He then turned around. But I didn't give him the chance to make a move. I went right for the legs.

He never saw it coming. He then fell to the ground. He was trying to get back up. But I was not going to let him have that chance. I put my foot on his throat. He was no Strigoi. I didn't get that sickly feeling I always get when they are near.

I tried to get a face in his dark. But instead I asked them,

"Why are you following me?"

"Roza, will you get your foot off my throat?" The person asked me.

I know that voice. There was only one person who calls me Roza. I don't let anyone here call me that. It brings back memories. I then squinted my eyes to see it was…..


	17. Chapter 17

I know that voice. There was only one person who calls me Roza. I don't let anyone here call me that. It brings back memories. I then squinted my eyes to see it was Dimitri.

"Wow age is really getting to you comrade." I said to him taking my foot off his throat.

"Well you just got lucky once again." He told me.

"Sure. Why were you following me?" I asked him.

"I wanted to make sure you got home safe. Why are you walking alone at dark?" He asked me.

"Because I like it. Also it is my way to get home." I told him.

"I know Strigoi don't attack here often but it is not smart to be walking alone in the dark." He told me.

"Well lucky for me I am not alone." I said taking out my stake.

"Where did you get that?" He asked me.

"Olena gave me it. It makes her feel better knowing I have a weapon to protect myself with." I told him.

"Come on let's just get you home." He said sounding annoyed.

"No. You are not going to treat me like this. I am not your student who just broken a rule. I have been doing this for the past year now. I have been fine. You cannot just walk up in here and think for one moment it can all change. Well get this throw your head Dimitri. I am not the same girl you once know. I have changed and grown. So get what deal with it." I told him.

Before he could comment on it. I walked out of the ally and went back walking home. I know Dimitri was walking behind me. When I got home I walked into the house. Vicky was the first person to see me. She looked at me and asked,

"What's wrong?"

"Don't want to talk about it." I said walking up the stairs to my room.

*Victoria's POV*

I was sitting in the living room when Rose walked in looked hell on fire. She was really pissed off for some reason. I got up and looked at her asking,

"What's wrong?"

She looked my way and said,

"Don't want to talk about it."

She then walked up stairs. Probably to her room. I never seen her so mad before. Then the front door opened again and I saw…..


	18. Chapter 18

She then walked up stairs. Probably to her room. I never seen her so mad before. Then the front door opened again and I saw Dimitri come in. He must have done something to piss her off.

"What did you do?" I asked my older brother.

"What are you talking about?" He asked me.

"Rose came home pissed as hell. Usually she comes home from work happy or just tired. Never pissed. Looks like you were the last one with her." I said to him.

"How do you know I was the last one with her?" He asked me.

"Okay. I will just go ask her." I told him walking away.

I was walking up the stairs when I saw Lisa. She was walking to Rose's room.

"Do you know if she is in there?" Lisa asked me.

"She should be. Why do ask?" I asked her. Rose is like my sister now. She means a lot. She is part of my family.

"She is said she will answer our questions when she got home." Lisa told me.

I knocked on her door. It was quiet in there. Then I knocked again. I know she is in there. Where else will she be. I then heard noise in there and then the door opened Rose was there.

"Yes?" She asked. She still seems annoyed.

"You okay?" Lisa asked her.

"I am fine." She said. I then saw that she had something on her figure. I haven't seen that since a while.

"You okay." I said to her.

"What? I am fine." She said looking at me weirdly.

"No. You are not." I said to her.

"What is it you need?" She asked us.

"You said you will answer our questions when you get back." Lisa said.

"Right. Meet me in the living room. I will be down in a minute." She said.

She then closed the door on us. I know something is wrong. When she has that ring on it means nothing good. I then walked into the kitchen to find my mom, Yeva, and my sisters there. I looked at them. I then said,


	19. Chapter 19

She then closed the door on us. I know something is wrong. When she has that ring on it means nothing good. I then walked into the kitchen to find my mom, Yeva, and my sisters there. I looked at them. I then said,

"She is wearing the king."

"For how long?" my mother asked me.

"I don't know." I told them.

I heard Rose coming down. I looked at the others. My mom then said,

"We will talk to her later about it. Not now."

We then all went to the kitchen. Rose looked at us weirdly.

*Rose's POV*

I watched them all walked out of the kitchen. I know what ever that was about I will hear about it later. I then was pulled away from everyone by Dimitri. I looked at him and asked him,

"What?"

"What is going on with you?" He asked me consured.

"What do you mean?" I asked him.

"Don't lie to me Roza." He said to me.

"I am not lying I don't know what you are talking about." I said to him.

He looked at my hand and then looked at me. He then said,

"It is happening again. How bad is it?" He asked me.

"Not that bad. If I wear this. Just don't tell anyone." I told him.

"Rose, you going to keep your promise or are you going to gawk at your boy?" Adrian asked me.

"Shut up Adrian or I hurt. Which one?" I asked them.

I then walked over and sat down and Dimitri sat down too staring at me. I just ignore this staring. I looked at the others. I then said,

"So who first?"

They all looked at me and at each other. Eddie was the first one to speak up. He asked me,


	20. Chapter 20

They all looked at me and at each other. Eddie was the first one to speak up. He asked me,

"Why did you leave?"

Wow, I really thought Lisa was going to tell them why I left. I looked at her. She then looked at the floor.

"I left because after Mason died I thought I couldn't do it anymore. If I couldn't protect him how was I going protect Lisa." I told them the truth.

"But Rose it wasn't your fault. How could you have known what to do before it happened. You couldn't have saved him. So how do you bet yourself up on that?" Alberta asked me.

"I don't anymore. After living with the Belikovs for this long. They helped me to let it go." I told them.

"So why have you never came back?" Christian asked me.

"Truly I don't know." I said.

"Have you been dating?" Lisa asked me. Of course she would be the one who ask me that question. I glanced over to Dimitri before answering.

"No. I have focus on school. Also I have a job here. Before you ask. I work at a diner and a waitress." I told them.

"Loved the outfit by the way." Adrian said to me.

I glared at him. I must have not been the only one glaring at Adrian. Because Karolina, Sonja, and Viktoria were snickering. I quickly glared at them.

"Any more questions?" I asked them.

"What is your rank?" I heard a rough voice say. I looked over to Dimitri.

"Are you kidding me Dimka? Didn't you see her. She is the best in her class." Viktoria told him.

I smiled at her. I then said,

"The teacher partners me up with five guys just to for me to my best." I looked at him. "Don't worry nothing you taught me went to waste."

He didn't say anything else to me. I just sat there happy that I shut up the great god himself.

"Is that it? Or does anyone else have anything to add or ask?" I asked looking at everyone.

"If our guests don't have any more questions. I was wondering if I can talk to you in the kitchen?" Olena asked me.

I looked at everyone. But no one said anything. So I got up and went into the kitchen.

*Dimitri's POV*

I watched Roza and my mother left for the kitchen. What does she have to talk about to Roza in private?

"Do you think she asking about you know what?" Viktoria asked Sonja.

"Probably. You know mom. When it comes to someone she cares about. She must know soon." Sonja said.

All three of my sisters were looking at the kitchen door. I then took that time to ask my sisters some questions.


	21. Chapter 21

All three of my sisters were looking at the kitchen door. I then took that time to ask my sisters some questions.

"Это, что мама хочет поговорить с розой о ее носить это кольцо? (Is what mom wants to talk about with Roza about her wearing that ring?)" I asked my sisters in Russian.

They looked at me like they can't believe I know. Sonja then asked me,

"Что вы знаете о кольце? (What do you know about the ring?)"

"Действительно это не так, как я не был ее наставником или ничего. Это, чтобы помочь ей с духами или призрак, как вы называете это вредит ей снова. (Really, it's not like I wasn't her mentor or nothing. It is to help her with the spirits or ghost whatever you call it is hurting her again.)" I said to them.

They looked at each other. Of course Sonja was the one to break.

"Да. Но она не носить его с тех пор получил здесь. Она является только пост, чтобы носить его, когда она нуждается в помощи. (Yes. But she hasn't worn it since got here. She is only post to wear it when she needs a little help.)" Sonja told me.

"Соня, мы обещали Roza, мы не скажу ему. (Sonja, we promised Roza we won't tell him.)" Viktoria said.

"Подождите, почему вы, ребята сделали это обещание? (Wait, why did you guys make that promise?)" I asked them.

"Она просила нас, чтобы обещать, если вы или какой-либо из ее друзей из прошлого показывает вверх. Мы не говорим о то, что она пошла бросить. Или собирается бросить. (She asked us all to promise if you or any one of her friends from the past shows up. We don't tell about what she went throw. Or is going throw.)" Karolina said to me in Russian.

"Okay. You guys can stop talking in Russian. We are not stupid. Even if you use Rose Russian name. We know you are talking about her. What is going on?" Lisa said to us.

We looked over to them. We forgot they were in the room. It didn't matter. I got up and headed to the kitchen.

*Rose's POV*

I walked into the kitchen with Olena. She leads me to the kitchen table. I sat down at one of the chairs. She sat across of me and took my hands.

"What?" I asked her.

"Rose, you are like one of my daughters. Why could you tell me?" She asked me. "Please don't act like you don't know what I am talking about."

"I know what you are talking about." I said to her.

"Then tell me what is going on and why you couldn't come to me?" She asked me worried.

I looked at up at her. I then said,

"It is nothing really. Just felt a little weak. That is, it." I told her.

"Weak how?" She asked me.

"I feel like my walls are coming down with everything going on." I told her.

"Does it have to be close to her again?" She asked me.

"Maybe. I haven't token much dark from her since I left. But I sometimes still happened a little bit. But now. It is different. I just don't know how to handle it." I told Olena.

"Maybe you need to go talk to Mark. What about take Adrian and Lisa with you so they can meet Oksana." Olena suggested to me.

Before I could say anything. Dimitri came into the kitchen. He looked straight at me annoyed. They didn't. But they did.


	22. Chapter 22

Before I could say anything. Dimitri came into the kitchen. He looked straight at me annoyed. They didn't. But they did.

I then walked out to the living room. I didn't say one word to Dimitri. I don't have anything to say to him. I then asked the three who squealed in Russian,

"Почему вы ему сказать? (Why did you tell him?)"

"Я не сказал ему ничего. (I didn't tell him anything.)" Viktoria said to me straight way.

"Я прошу прощения. Он спрашивал. Но мы не сказали ему все. (I am sorry. He was asking. But we didn't tell him everything.)" Sonja said to me.

"Роза, как долго? (Roza, how long?)" Dimitri asked me.

"Не волнуйтесь, Димитрий. Я получил его под контролем. (Don't worry Dimitri. I got it under control.)" I said to him annoyed and maybe a little angry.

I didn't know where the anger was coming from. I wasn't angry. I was annoyed. Wait… No. Maybe I don't have it under control.

Before I said or did anything I would regret I ran up to my room and shut the door.

*Dimitri's POV*

I saw a spat of anger come from Roza. That was the darkness in her. She thinks she has it under control. But she doesn't. She knows she doesn't have it under control because she ran upstairs away from everyone.

"What just happened?" Eddie asked us all.

"Rose doesn't have the darkness under control. Does she?" Lisa asked.

"No I don't think so. That is why she is wearing that ring. I don't think it is helping that much anymore." I said looking up the stairs.

"It has been a hard time for her. She is just not use to have a big amount all at once. She use to take small amounts here and there." My mother told us from the kitchen door.

"She has been taking small amounts of my darkness here and there for this long?" Lisa asked.

"Yes my dear. She is not use to be so close to you and having that darkness come easier. But it is not your fault. She is not used to it." My mom told Lisa.

I walked up the stairs. I gave her enough time to herself. I want to help her. I know how to help her.

I walked to her room and knocked at the door. She didn't answer. They were no noise nothing coming from the room. That scared me the most.

I opened the door slowly. I walked in to see Roza sitting on the floor.

*Rose's POV*

I was in my room all alone. I just need some time away from everyone. I need to calm down and get control of this. I sat on the floor taking deep breaths Mark told me to do when the darkness was trying to control me.

I was doing that when I heard to door open. I know who it was. He couldn't stay away. He always wants to help.

"I am fine Dimitri. I just need some time alone." I told him getting up from the floor. My walls were up and strong. I have control of the darkness.

"Are you sure? Because down there." He was saying.

"I am sure. But I know Lisa can't go nowhere without two guardians. So two of you better to be ready to some walking tomorrow because I want to take her and Adrian to meet to important people to me." I told him.

"Yeah sure. Me and Alberta. Eddie can tag along for the inspires. You know where Lisa goes Christian is not that far behind." Dimitri told me.

"Fine. Whatever. Everyone can come. I tired. I think I am going to rest for a bit. So tell the others. Tomorrow early." I said.

He nodded and left me be. I got changed into something more better to sleep in and then I went to bed.

Tomorrow is going to be something else. I can't wait to for Mark and Oksana to meet Lisa and Adrian. Also so I can talk to Mark.


	23. Chapter 23

Tomorrow is going to be something else. I can't wait to for Mark and Oksana to meet Lisa and Adrian. Also so I can talk to Mark.

I woke up like always right when the sun was rising. I got dressed to go running. Running always made me smile.

I walked downstairs to Olena was up. No surprise there. But I was surprise to see Eddie up.

"Morning." I said walking over to the counter.

"Morning honey." Olena said to me.

"Why so wake so early?" I asked Eddie.

"I blame him." Eddie said pointing to Dimitri in the corner.

I snicker. This was the reason I was up so early was mainly because of Dimitri. When he used to train me. He made he run early in the morning. Looks like some old habits are hard to kill.

"Going for a run Roza?" Dimitri asked me.

"Yes. I always go running. So I will be back later." I said.

I walked out of the front door. But I was not alone. I turned around see Eddie and Dimitri coming out too.

"So you two are going to join me?" I asked as I do my quick stretch.

"If you don't mind?" Dimitri asked me.

"Just keep up if you can." I said. Then I started to jog. They were right behind me.

We then slowed down at the diner and I walked inside. Dimitri and Eddie followed me. I walked up to the counter.

"Hey beautiful. Three waters please?" I asked Sofia.

"Hey gorgeous." She said to me. She then walked away to get three waters.

I turned and looked around the room. I see in a corner a few guys I hang out when I have time.

I waved to them. They waved back to me. I see my main two guys with them. Austin and Lewis got up and walked over to me.

"Hey girl. Where you been?" Austin asked me.

"Be busy." I told him.

"Here you go Rose. Three waters." Sofia said putting down three water bottles.

"Thanks. How much?" I asked her.

She told me. I was about to pay but Dimitri paid for us already. Sofia walked away to help other customers.

"Thanks Comrade." I said taking one of the waters.

"Got plans today?" Lewis asked me.

"Yes. But I will text you guys later when I am free." I told them. I then walked out the diner. We finished our run.

I went to my room and got changed and took a quick shower. I walked down the stairs. Everyone was waiting there for me.

"Ready?" I asked them.


	24. Chapter 24

"Ready?" I asked them.

They all nodded. We were all heading out the door. But Yeva stopped us.

"What Yeva?" I asked her.

She looked at me and asked in Russian,

"Вы можете взять его мешок Марк? (Can you take his bag to Mark?)"

I know what was in that bag. She did that to me the first time I met her. I then signed and said,

"Sure."

I then took the bag and we went. We walked to Mark and Oksana. We walked in silence. But that didn't last long.

"So where are you taking us?" Christian asked.

I was walking in front of them all. I turned and said,

"Two good friends of mine. Dimitri should know them. They are really close to Yeva." I said.

Dimitri smiled at me. He knows where we are going just by me saying that.

"Who are these friends of yours?" Eddie asked me.

"Their names are Mark and Oksana. Oksana is a spirit user. Mark is her guardian, shadow-kiss, and husband." I told them.

"So HEY ARE BOND LIKE YOU AND ME?" Lisa asked.

"Yes. But I will let them tell you more about themselves." I told them.

When we got there I knocked at the door. Mark was the one who opened the door.

"Hello Mark. Yeva has a present for you. That I was so kindly to carry." I told him.

He opened the bag to show not only rocks. Then Eddie said,

"Rocks."

"Yeah. Don't ask." I said.

"Come on in. Oksana can't wait to them." Mark said. He took the bag to his back door. Then we followed him to the kitchen.

Oksana walked up to me and gave me a hug. I gave her a hug. I then turned and looked at everyone.

"Mark, Oksana I would like to introduce you guys to my old friends. This is Alberta, Eddie, Christian, Adrian, Vasilisa, and you guys know Dimitri." I told them.

"Lisa." Lisa said.

"It's nice to meet you all. Nice to see you again Dimitri." Oksana said.

"So I am taking it Adrian and Lisa are the spirit users?" Mark asked.

"Yes. Adrian has no bond with anyone. But Lisa is my bond." I said.

We all got comfy in the living room. Oksana brought out tea and water. I took a glass of water.

"May I ask what can you do as a spirit user?" Lisa asked.

"I can heal. Also read people's minds. I can make charms." Oksana said.

"Wow. Have meet other spirit users?" Adrian asked.

"Not many. We are learning just like how you guys." Oksana said.

"May I ask. What can you guys do?" Mark asked.

"Lisa is an excellent healer. She also can sense auras with the help of Adrian. She is very powerful using compulsion. Adrian here dream-walking. He can heal a little bit. Also he can see your auras." I told them.

"How did you know all that little dhampire?" Adrian asked.

"You don't think I don't check in here and there. Sometimes I can't help it. Still to this day. Trying to stop that though. It only happens when your emotions are too out of control I slip in not wanting too." I told them.

"Lovely." Lisa said.

"Trust me. It's not fun on my half. It happened to me in class once I got stared at like a weirdo." I told her.

"Can you go into her mind?" Lisa asked Mark.

"I can talk to her throw our minds but that is it." Marks told her.

"Well this is nice and all but Mark I really would like to talk to you in private about a few things on our half of the spirit side." I said to him.

"Yes. Let's go talk in the garden. Don't let us stop you from asking questions. Go right ahead. Oksana could probably answer them better than me and ways." Mark said.

"Don't worry. It won't stop them." I said.

Then we walked out of the house and to his garden. It was still light out. So we still have time until we have to leave.

"What is it Rose?" He asked me.

I looked at him and told him about what has been happening to me. Mostly what happened yesterday.


	25. Chapter 25

I looked at him and told him about what has been happening to me. Mostly what happened yesterday.

"Okay. Maybe because all your emotions on seeing all them again took a toll on you. Also Rose it has been a year since you been this close to her. Your bond can sense the darkness easier and wants to help Lisa." Mark told me.

"Then what can I do to stop?" I asked.

"Who did you turn to when you use to be near her always? Maybe letting that person help you again. It may help." He asked me.

I didn't answer. I didn't want to answer. Because the person I mostly turned to was Dimitri.

I looked up at the sky. It started to get dark. We only have a little bit of time left with the light. I didn't want to be out in the dark with some many Moroi. I know the attacks here were little but still could happen. I was not going to take my chance on that.

"Hey guys it's time to go. We don't have a lot of daylight left." I said walking back into the living room.

We said our good-bye. Oksana promised Lisa they would talk again. Then we were off.

"So why didn't we stay longer? Strigoi doesn't attack here." Eddie said.

"The attack rate is low here. But there is Strigoi still do attack sometimes. I am not taking my chances with them with us. If it was just me that would be a different story." I said.

We got home it just hit night fall. I got Lisa, Christian, and Adrian in first. Then Eddie, Alberta, Dimitri, and I went inside when we know it was safe.

"I was starting to get worried." Olena said to us.

"Don't worry. I made sure we got home before dark." I said.

"Just cutting it." Viktoria said pointing outside.

"Hey I got us home just when night fall hit." I said to her.

I then smelled food. My stomach growl. It was hungry. We all sat around the table. We may have been squished but we made it worked.

After dinner I went up to my room. But I was not alone. Dimitri was right behind me. I walked into the room. He followed me into the room and shut the door behind him.

"So you are going to stay in this room too this time and not the couch." I said.

He didn't say a thing. Whatever. I walked over to my dresser and got a nightgown bottles and a tank top. I walked into my bathroom and changed.

When I came back out Dimitri took that time to change too. Looks like he is not on night watch tonight.

I sat on my bed and grabbed my bag to get out some school stuff to study. I know I don't have homework or tests. I just like to head of the game.

"Wow. I thought I never see the day. You studying without being made too." Dimitri said.

"Well, if I want to be ahead of the game. This is how to do it." I told him not looking up.

Then it went quiet. He probably looking around the room to see what I have done to it. This room once was Dimitri's room.

I looked up to see him looking at my wall of pictures. The pictures were mostly Austin, Lewis, and the Belikovs. But a few from the past I had up there.

"What I asked him?" I asked him.

I got up to see what picture he was looking at. He was looking at one picture I truly didn't want him to know I still had.


	26. Chapter 26

I got up to see what picture he was looking at. He was looking at one picture I truly didn't want him to know I still had.

"You still have this picture?" He asked me.

It was one of the only pictures of me and him together. Lisa had her camera out one day and was going around taking pictures. We were just getting done with training.

*Flash Back*

It was a nice cloudy day. A lot of Moroi was taking advantage of it when it lasted. So was Dimitri. He added an extra training session in. When other dhampire got tp relax and what not. I was fighting and running.

"Comrade, don't you relax. It is a nice day for Moroi and dhampire. Why not take a break and relax?" I asked him.

"Does Strigoi stop and relax on days like this?" He asked me with his Russian accent.

I just glared at him. He was working me harder today. Why? I don't know. But at least I got to be around him much more.

"Okay Roza. That is enough for now. Now you can take a break." Dimitri told me.

I can't never be mad at him when he uses my Russian name. Mostly from his mouth. It just sounds so hot.

"Thank god finally." I said falling to the ground all dramatically.

I looked up to see him snicker and give me a small grin as he shocked him head. He put his hand out to help me up. I took it and got up.

I saw Lisa heading our way with her camera. What is she up to now?

"Oh good. Now I don't have to make you stop. Even though you two training would good shoots too. But I can now get a good one of you too." Lisa said.

"You want a picture of me and Comrade together?" I asked her.

"Yes." She said.

I shocked my head. But who can argue with her. I got closer to Dimitri without complaining. He put an arm around my waist.

Then Lisa took a few pictures. She looked down at her camera and smiled. Then she ran off. I will probably see those later.

*End of Flash Back*

"Has to one of the only good pictures of you and me together." I stated to him.

"Yeah. Has to be." He said.

I walked away from the wall. He turned away from it too. It was bringing up old feelings that I have never got over just hide.

He looked at me. He wanted to say something to me. But just couldn't put the words to it. I can tell me the look in his eyes.

"What is it?" I asked him.

He looked at me and said,


	27. Chapter 27

He looked at me and said,

"I am sorry."

"For what?" I asked him.

"For not being there for you. You were hurting after Mason's death. I was not there for you." He said to me.

"It's alright. You had to do your duty and protect Lisa." I told him.

"Yeah. But I could have been there for still. I wasn't." He told me.

"Dimitri, I learned to forgive and move forwards. I think you need to do the same." I said.

We then heard a knock at the door. I walked over and opened to see Viktoria. I then asked,

"Yes Viktoria?"

She looked inside the room and saw Dimitri standing there. She looked at me and asked,

"Am I interrupting?"

"Viktoria what do you want?" I asked her.

"Lewis' family is having a house party. Are you in?" She asked me.

"Sure. When?" I asked her.

"You got like ten minutes before we leave." She said quickly walking away to tell the others.

"Looks like we all are going to a party tonight." I said.

Dimitri just shocked his head at me. Then I went to my closet and got a party outfit that would fit for tonight.

I went into the bathroom to get ready. When I got done getting ready I walked out of the bathroom and into my room. Dimitri was not there.

I grabbed my phone and saw a text from Lewis.

 _You coming tonight?_

 _Yeah will be there soon. Bring my old friends if that is cool?_

 _More the merrier._

I then walked down the stairs. Everyone was waiting for me down there. Looks like I was the last one to get ready.

*Dimitri' POV*

Rose went into her bathroom. I went over to my suitcase and got an outfit that would fit for what we were going tonight.

I then walked out the room and headed downstairs. I then saw everyone down there waiting.

"Is Rose almost done?" Viktoria asked me.

"No. She went into the bathroom to get ready." I told her.

"Are you sure you will be fine watching the little ones alone?" My mom was asking Yeva.

Yeva nodded at her. We wait for about ten more minutes and then we heard footsteps coming from the stairs. I looked over to see Rose.

My mouth dropped a little bit when I saw her. She looked beautiful. But here is the thing. She always looked beautiful.

"Work it girl." Viktoria yelled to Rose.

"Always. Got to dress to impress." Rose said.

"Close your mouth before you catch a fly." Sonja said beside me.

I quickly closed my mouth. I hoped Rose didn't see that. But with my luck she did. I just know by the smirk on her face.

"Come on. We are late." Rose said.

Then we all headed out and to the party. This was normal things here. Someone is always having a party or something.


	28. Chapter 28

Then we all headed out and to the party. This was normal thing here. Someone is always having a party or something.

We got to Lewis' family place. When we got there the party was all in swing. There were people outside and inside. I grabbed Victoria's and Lisa's hands and led them inside. Right when we hit inside two of my favorite people came up to me. With drinks in their hands.

"For you ladies." Lewis said handing cups to Victoria and Lisa. Austin handed me a cup.

"Something stronger for you." He said.

"It better be." I commented taking the cup. I can hold my liquor better now because of these guys. Americans have no idea.

We had been at the party for some good couple hours. The whole time I was avoiding Dimitri. I was not going to lie. It looks like everyone was having fun. That is good.

I then saw someone I didn't think was invited. I went to find Lewis. I need to know if she was invited or was she crashing. Because if she's crashing. Then I get to kick her out if Lewis family lets me. Which they do always.

"What is the wicked witch doing here? Please tell me she was not invited." I asked Lewis when I found him.

"Who are you talking about?" He asked me.

I then pointed to the pitch I hated the most. Then I said,

"Crystal."

"Identified her. You know that." He told me. Then saw her heading over to Dimitri.

Hell no I was not going to let her get near him. Mostly when I know the truth about the past between those two.

I then got up and walked over to her. Before she got to Dimitri. She stopped when I got up to her.

"What are you doing here? I know you were not invited" I said to her.

"How do you know I was not invited?" She asked as she had the power.

"Because Lewis would never invite your sorry ass here. So who invited you? But truly I bet you are crashing." I said to her.

"Why would I want to crash a party when I am the party?" She told me.

People start to notice we were talking. A small crowd started to form. Everyone knows that I don't like talking to her. But if I must I will. But I try not to. I then said,

"Oh please, stop making fool of yourself. Do us all a favor and leave. You're not wanted here." I told her.

I can't help but to snicker. So I was going to amuse myself. I then said,

"Name one person."

She looked around to see who was here before answering. She then said,

"Victoria."


	29. Chapter 29

"Victoria."

I couldn't help but laugh my head off now. I then looked over to Vicki.

"No." She said.

"Now get on your broom your witch ass out of here before I do it." I told her.

"Okay. She doesn't want me here. But to me she wants me here." She said eyeing Dimitri.

I looked over to him. He didn't say anything. But I had enough of her. I then pushed her to the doorway. She stopped at the doorway.

"Bye. Bye." I said giving her one last push. I then turned back to the party. "What there is nothing to see." I yelled. Everyone went back to what they were doing before she had entered.

Victoria, Sonya, and Sofia came up to me. I looked at them all without another word. I walked past them. I got the glass of brown liquid and headed to the backyard.

*Dimitri's POV*

I wanted to say something but the words wouldn't come out. Then Rose pushed her out the door. Why couldn't I say anything? I don't think I was in shock or anything.

After Rose pushed Crystal out. Rose walked past me without looking at me. She grabbed the drink on her way out. Just then my youngest sister and my oldest sister comes up to me.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Sonya asked me.

"I don't know." I told her. I try to keep those in my view sight.

"Dimitri, what are you doing? Are you trying to hurt her?" Victoria asked me.

"No. I am trying to fix things." I told them. I do want to fix things. I just don't know how to.

I then walked outside. I looked around for Rose. I then saw her sitting on a swing set. I then headed over to her. I said,

"Hey."

She looked up at me. I bet I was the last person she wanted to talk to. Or even see. She didn't say anything to me. I saw there was an open swing next to her. I sat down next to her.

*Lisa's POV*

Rose looked hurt when Dimitri didn't say or do anything when that girl Crystal came to the party. I never seen her that mad before. I needed answers. But who would help me or give me them? I then saw Dimitri's sisters all talking at a corner. Let's start there.

"Okay. Can I ask what was that all about? I have seen Rose despise someone. But nothing like this. But what I saw was something else." I said to Dimitri sisters.

They all looked at each other. Then they started to speak in Russian. I knew a few words. But I couldn't keep up with them. But I couldn't fully understand what they were saying.

"Должны ли мы сказать ей правду или что? (Should we tell her the truth or what?)" Victoria asked.

"LOL Роуз никогда не дал нам разрешение. Во всяком случае если нам было разрешено. Это не наша вещь, чтобы сказать. (No. Rose never gave us permission. Anyways if we were allowed. It's not our thing to tell.)" Sonya said.

"Я с Соней. Мы не говорим. Мы просто сказать ее разговор Роуз. (I'm with Sonya. We don't say. We just tell her talk to Rose.)" Karolina said.

"Sorry Lisa. It is not our place to say. You have to talk to Rose." Sonya said

"Is there anything you can tell me?" I asked curiously.

Then Victoria looked at her sisters and back to me. She then said,

"That was Rose's worst enemy. Also, someone us Belikovs don't like."


	30. Chapter 30

"That was Rose's worst enemy. Also, someone us Belikovs don't like."

We hanged out at the party for a bit longer. Then we all called it a night. We headed back to the Belikovs' home.

*Rose's POV*

I was walking up behind everyone. I wasn't in a talking mood. I was upset. When Dimitri came outside it seemed like he was going to talk to me. Maybe explain himself. But he didn't. We didn't talk at all. We didn't say one word to each other.

I then felt an arm around my shoulder. I looked over to see it was Eddie. I gave him a small smile. He then asked me,

"You okay?"

"Truth or lie?" I asked him.

"Let's see what you got. Amuse me." He said smiling.

"Just perfect. I feel like I'm on cloud nine and I can do anything." I said with a lot of sarcasm in my voice.

Eddie couldn't hold in his laughter anymore. Then I started to laugh with him. He then said,

"The truth."

We then got to the house. I looked at Olena and she nodded. She knows I needed to talk to Eddie alone and I wanted to. I then sat on the front steps Eddie sat next to me.

"The truth. What part? You can tell I am not okay. That was one thing you and Mason was always good at." I said.

"I know. We were always good listeners too. I remember." He said.

He was right. They were good listener. I remember when there was something I couldn't talk to Lisa about they were always there to listen. Also, there to make me laugh and smile again.

"A lot had happened since I left. I changed a little bit. I don't know where to begin." I said to him.

"How about you explain to me who's the wicked witch was?" He suggested to me.

I looked at him and smiled when he called Crystal the wicked witch.

"Her name is Crystal. She thinks she is all that and a bag of chips on the side. I hate her. For many reasons. But she thinks everyone loves her. Everyone can't stand her." I told him.

"Wow. So Jesse as the girl. Scary." He said to me. Which made me laugh again.

"No not a Jesse. More like Mia when she was bad. But ten times worse." I said.

"Okay. Now that is scary." He said.

"Not really. All talk but no walk." I said.

We sat there talking and everything. It was nice talking to him again. I told him about everything here and everything going on with me. He told me what I missed out back home.

After a while we got tired and the sun was about to rise. We sat here all night talking. Lucky for us we don't have school. So, beds here we come. Also, Eddie doesn't have to watch Lisa. So I told him after a couple hours of sleep I will show him in the others around town.

I went to my room. It was empty when I entered it. So, where is Dimitri if he was not here? I didn't see him on the couch. I was too tired to figure it out. Tomorrow I will figure it out. I then closed my eyes and fell asleep.


	31. Chapter 31

I went to my room. It was empty when I entered it. So, where is Dimitri if he was not here? I didn't see him on the couch. I was too tired to figure it out. Tomorrow I will figure it out. I then closed my eyes and fell asleep.

I woke up from the couple hours of sleep. I went downstairs to see Olena and Yeva was the only ones' home. I looked at them and asked,

"Where is everyone?"

"The girls took them around town. You need your sleep. I told them to leave you alone." Olena said.

"They could have woken me up. It would have been fine." I told her.

"No Rose. You need your sleep. Go find them. They might be at your work." Olena said.

"Okay. I will text Viktoria to see where they are." I said. I then walked outside and texted Vicki.

 _Hey where are you guys at?_

 _The café. Want me to order for you?_

 _Sure. My usual. Be there soon._

I then walked to my work. It was my day off. But I still like to go there. I walked into my work. I then saw Viktoria and the others sitting at one of the big tables.

"Hey sleepy head." Viktoria said when I got up to the table.

"That had to be the longest you ever slept in a while." Sonya said.

"I know. I know. But can we not worry about it. So, where have you token them?" I asked.

"Here you sleeping beauty." Sofia said putting a plate of food and a cup in front of me.

"Thanks. They told you." I said.

"Yeah. But it is good you got sleep." She said. I just shocked my head as she walked away.

"We just walked around. Thought you want to help show then around." Sonya told me.

"Okay. After I eat and enjoy my coffee." I said.

"Trust us. Even if we haven't seen you over a year. We all know not to get between you and your morning coffee and food." Eddie said.

I laughed at him. He was right though. He still knows me a bit. We sat there talking I ate all my food. Also, had my cup of coffee. For the whole-time Dimitri was watching me. I just ignored it.

"Come on." I said. We paid and then we showed then Baia.

"It's beautiful here." Lisa said.

"Yeah. But you guys haven't seen anything." I said. We walked into shops.

Then we walked into one of my favorite shops. When we walked into the door. You heard a chime. Then a woman came out from the back.

"There are my favors. You bring news faces. Love Love Love." Charlotte said.

"Char, I would like to introduce you to my friends from my past." I said.

"Pleaser to meet you all. Look and shop." She told them.

"Trust me. This one will." I said pointing to Lisa. We then started to look around. There was everything for everyone here.

It is Monday. I was walking into the locker room to change for defense class. I then saw Crystal talking to her friends or so call her friends. I then went and got changed. I could hear Crystal's conviction. She was talking loud.

I just ignored her and headed to the gym. I don't need this now. Mostly from her. But of course, there had to be more added. Not like I had enough.


	32. Chapter 32

I just ignored her and headed to the gym. I don't need this right now. Mostly from her. But of course, there had to be more added. Not like I had enough. I walked over to Eddie. He was stretching. That is what I always to be for class. I then joined him.

"Looks like old habits are hard to kill." I heard. I looked up to see Dimitri standing there.

"Well someone did give me these habits." I told him.

Then we got to start class. I lined up with the others. I looked over see Christian, Adrian, and Lisa sitting there in the bleachers. Meaning Alberta will be helping Dimitri teach today. This is going to be fun.

"Everyone lineup!" Dimitri yelled. We did as he said. I saw Eddie stand there in front of us all like he has the power. I just shook my head about that.

"Okay everyone today we are going to see you what you got. You will be going against each other. Because we are an odd number. One of you will have to go up against my student Eddie here." He said to us all.

"Who will that be?" I yelled questionably to them. But I already know who that will be.

Alberta and Dimitri looked at each other and smiled to each other. Then Alberto looked at me and said,

"Do you really need us to say."

I smirked because I knew. I was the one going up against Eddie. I am not going easy on him. Let's see what he got. On see what Dimitri has taught him. If he became his mentor.

I looked over to see Eddie stiffen up. He was trying to hide it. But I knew what to look for in him. He strained up trying to be more powerful. I couldn't help but laugh. I then said,

"Bring it on Castile."

"It's on Hathaway." He said smirking.

Others went impairs that Alberta and Dimitri pick for them. I went and stood by Eddie. I smirked at him. I whispered,

"Like old times sake."

He then smirked and whispered back,

"You did miss year with us."

"But I made it out here." I told him. Dimitri was watching us whispering. He smirked at us.

"Castile, Hathaway. You guys are up. Let's see what you got." Dimitri said.

We went to the center of the room. We bowed in respect. Then went into fighting stance. Then I stared at him for a bit. I was looking for his weaknesses.

"Scared Hathaway." Eddie said.

"No. Are you going to make a move or not? Your mentors are watching." I said.

He then tried to throw the first punch. But I blocked it. The fight was going on. I took some good hits from him. But I threw some heads at him too. The goal here is to stake your opponent like Strigoi.

I then saw the opening. I went for it. I knocked him to the ground and put my knee on his chest. I grabbed my fake steak and steak him.

"Killed." I said to him.

I then helped him up. Dimitri stood there with Alberto smiling. At who we do not know. After the fight we all went to get changed. I then heard Crystal's mouth going again. I was getting sick of hearing her mouth and all the bullshit.


	33. Chapter 33

I then helped him up. Dimitri stood there with Alberto smiling. At who we do not know. After the fight we all went to get changed. I then heard Crystal's mouth going again. I was getting sick of hearing her mouth and all the bullshit.

"Crystal, can you ever shut up?" I asked annoyed. Lisa was in the locker room to talk to me.

"If you don't like it. Then don't listen." She said.

"Can't when you are like a loud speaker. Do you really think he is here for you?" I said to her.

"Of course, he is. Did you see how he looked at me? He told me he will come back for me. Jealous much." She told me.

I couldn't help but laugh. I got changed and went back out to the guys. I just needed to get away from Crystal and all her bullshit. He didn't come back for her. I didn't know about her until I came here. I went over to Austin and Lewis.

"Hey you okay?" Lewis asked me.

"Fine. Just trying to ignore Crystal's bullshit like always." I told them.

"Then what's not new." Austin said. I laughed about that. It was true. There was always some kind of bullshit going on with her. She loves being center attention.

I saw Lisa go over to Eddie. I wonder what that is all about. I couldn't go see because the bell rang. But I will find out later. Maybe sooner than later.

"Hey cover me." I said to Austin and Lewis.

"For?" Lewis asked.

"I just need you two make sure no one messes with me." I told them. Before they could answer I toned out. It has been a while since I went into Lisa's head. But here we go. Just like riding a bike.

I let myself slip away from my thoughts and feelings and into Lisa's thoughts and feelings. I then saw Eddie, Adrian, and Christian standing in front of me. I did it. I am inside her head and seeing and hearing everything. Just like old times. I wonder if she knows. Doubt it. I would have been kicked out by now.

"So, what happened down there? Because I saw a pissed off Rose." Eddie asked.

"I don't know. She was talking to that Crystal girl about a guy coming back." Lisa said.

Lisa felt consured. Also, I could tell she was going to ask me later. She also felt confused for some reason. I can feel a hit of jealously too. What is she jealous about?

"What I got from Dimitri's sisters was that she was not friend to the Belikovs and Rose's worse enemy." Lisa said.

"Was there anything else you got?" Adrian asked.

"Well, they told me to talk to…." I couldn't hear what else she said. I was being brought back to my own body.

I looked around at Austin and Lewis. I then looked in front of me. The reason I was brought back to my body.

"What Comrade?" I asked Dimitri.

"Spying were we." He said to me.

"Won't be spying if you can't control it." I tried to play it off like that. But being here for a year now and knowing Mark. I could control it better. But Dimitri doesn't know that.

"Sure. Not with what I heard." Dimitri said. Then started to walk away.

"What did you hear?" I yelled after him. He turned around and smiled.


	34. Chapter 34

"What did you hear?" I yelled after him. He turned around and smiled.

He really knows how to get me mad. But he knows I can't be mad at him long. I know that it has been about a year now since seeing him. But I still have feeling for him. I think I always will.

I will never forget my first girl night with his sisters. We were all crammed in my room. We were getting to know each other.

*Flash Back*

"I can't believe you did that." Victoria said.

"Yeah. Thinking about it. I can't believe it either." I told her truthfully.

It was nice hanging out with them. We were having a girls' night in. They wanted to get to know me. This is the best way.

"Okay. I was wondering something." Victoria said.

"Shoot." I told her.

"Did you know a Dimitri Belikov?" She asked me.

I didn't answer her right away. But the way they all looked at me. The answer was written all over my face. How do I tell them I know him but I was in love with him?

"What did he do to make you make that face?" Sonja asked consured.

"Yeah I do know him. But he only did good." I told him.

"How did you him?" Karolina asked.

I sat there on the bed. I was trying to figure out what to say to them. I then decide to just be truthful. I then said,

"He was my mentor. But also, my love."

"Your love?" Sonja asked.

"Yeah. We feel for each other when he became my mentor. We tried to be with each in secret but never worked. So, he ended it. Told me I need to be a teen and this would never work." I told them.

"I am so sorry. My brother can be a jerk. We have you in his room. How awful of us. This probably is reminding you of him." Victoria said.

"It's fine. You guys didn't know. And with your brother. He is not a jerk but someone who was looking out for my future." I told them.

"I have an idea. These redo the room to more what you want." Sonja said. That night we stared to redo the room that will be my room.

*End of Flash Back*

"Hey you okay?" Sonja asked pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah. Just got lost in my own thoughts." I told her.

"That is never good thing for you. Come on. These go." She said. Then Sonja, Austin, Lewis, and I walked down the hallway together. Just talking about everything and nothing.

I was home now. I didn't have to work today. It was my day off. Which was nice. I have to figure something out any ways. Where was Dimitri at that one night? I can only think of two places. But which one was he at? If he was at the one place I am thinking of. Please he didn't find the letters.


	35. Chapter 35

I was home now. I didn't have to work today. It was my day off. Which was nice. I have to figure something out any ways. Where was Dimitri at that one night? I can only think of two places. But which one was he at? If he was at the one place I am thinking of. Please he didn't find the letters.

I paused for a moment. I did just leave them on the desk. So, if he was…... Oh no. I quickly ran down the stairs and towards the back door. But I was stopped by Yeva in the kitchen.

"Где есть огонь? (Where is the fire?)" Yeva asked me in Russian.

"Я должен пойти туда? (I have to go back there?)" I said to her.

"Он приходит, чтобы сделать его лучше. Он должен найти их. (He comes to make it better. He must find them.)" She said to me.

"№ Не готов. (No. Not ready.)" I told her. I looked over to see everyone was there. I then ran out of the house and into the woods.

*Karolina's POV*

We then watched Rose run out of the house. I think I know what that was all about.

"What was that about?" Dimitri asked.

It makes me wonder if he has been out to the cabin lately. I looked over to Dimitri. He was looking to door.

"Go." I told him. He looked over to me. Being the oldest sister. I know things.

"Why?" He asked.

"Really. Don't be stupid. The reason she went that way is to hide them. Even though you already saw them." I told him.

He then left out the door. He went into the woods. If he wants to make it better. This is a start.

*Rose's POV*

I opened the cabin door. I went in and turned the light on. The cabin looks like how I left it. I went over to the desk. I sat down at the desk and looked throw the papers.

These papers are not just papers. These are letters I wrote to Dimitri and the others. It what helped me push my feelings aside. I wrote to express everything.

*Flashback*

I was sitting in the cabin. The cabin was the one Dimitri had made just for him. I then pulled a piece a paper out and started to write.

 _Dear Dimitri,_

 _Today was not an easy day for me. I had to run to your cabin to have one of my breakdowns. I bet Lisa is using a lot a spirit lately. I have been getting a lot of the bad side effects. It is getting hard for me to handle alone._

 _But today I have met two amazing people who is going to help me through this. I bet you know them. They seem nice. The Moroi is a spirit user. Also, the dhampir is her husband and guard. Almost forgot they are bonded. Can't wait for their help._

 _But to be truthful I am writing this because I miss you. It hurts sometimes. But what hurts the most is how much I am close to you but how far you are. I am learning more about you every day. It makes me fall in love with you each day go fine._

 _You are pretty known here. It is weird at first because people treat me different. I don't know. Will write soon._

 _Always,_

 _Rose_

*End a flashback*

I started to put them in a pile and started to wonder where to put them. I then remembered the boxes. Before I could get up and put them there I heard the door open. I turned around to see Dimitri standing there.


	36. Chapter 36

I started to put them in a pile and started to wonder where to put them. I then remembered the boxes. Before I could get up and put them there I heard the door open. I turned around to see Dimitri standing there.

*Dimitri's POV*

I open the door of the cabin and stood there. She was sitting at the desk. She looked lost and thought. I stepped in and shut the door behind me. She then looked over at me.

"Hey." I said to her.

"Hey." She said to me.

I walked over to her. She had the letters she wrote to me in her hands. Probably was just about to hide them. I then said,

"You don't need to do that. I have already seen them." I told her.

She looked at me puzzled and asked,

"When?"

"After the party. I went back here to get away and think." I told her.

"Have you at the all?" She asked me.

"I think so. But don't know. Is that all of them?" I asked pointing to the pieces of paper in her hands.

She shook her head. There was more. Where were they? She put the papers down and went to the night stand by the bed. She then brought out the boxes.

"This is your box of letters you are never going to see." She said putting the box down. Then brought out about five more boxes. "These are the others boxes."

I looked at her. I could tell just by the letters I did read she has been through a lot. It hasn't been easy for her. But she got through it. She's stronger than she thinks.

"Okay. Can I read the rest?" I asked.

"Sure. If you want to give the others there's. Go ahead." She said. She then walked out the door.

I looked at the boxes. They have the right to see what she has been through. I went back to the house. But I had everyone's boxes with me. I also put the letters from the desk in my box.

When I got back to the house Rose was not there. I looked at everyone. They didn't seem worried or nothing. Meaning they were used to this. But where does she go?

"Hey guys. Can we go into the living room?" I asked looking at Christian, Alberta, Adrian, Eddie, and Lisa. My family didn't seem surprised by this. They must have known about the letters.

Everyone followed me to the living room. Even my family came too. We all sat down. I then handed them their boxes. They all looked at me strange.

"Letters Rose wrote since she's been here." I told them.

"Why are we getting them now?" Christian asked looking at the box.

"I don't know." I told them truthfully.

"Read them if you want. If she really wanted you guys to see them then she wanted you guys to know what she has been through. Those letters were her weight to help cope with what she's been through." Victoria said.

*Rose's POV*

I know I was should have been there went Dimitri gave them the boxes. I just couldn't. I don't know why but I couldn't. I know Vicki got me. She would explain better than anyone. I just need to clear my mind.

I just let my feet take me away. I have been walking for a while now. I then walked up to the building. Of course, my fee would bring me here.


	37. Chapter 37

I just let my feet take me away. I have been walking for a while now. I then walked up to the building. Of course, my fee would bring me here.

I then headed into the building. It was an old gym. It was the gym that to me tree and Ivan used to go to when they used to live here. It was the rundown place but I love anyways. It has its own personality.

It may have been run down. But it is still usable. I also have been trying to fix it up when I have time. I hope one day people will come and use it in all his glory. It is amazing place to be at. It was one of the places that I felt safe.

*Lisa's POV*

We all looked at her boxes. Rose wrote to us to help her. Where did she hide them? Probably somewhere no one would know. She was always good at that.

I got up and went upstairs. I want to see what she has wrote me. I sat down on the bed I was sleeping in. I then open the box and looked at the letters. I grabbed the first letter out. And then read,

 _Dear Lisa,_

 _I know it has been a few weeks since I left. I first want to say I'm sorry for leaving. But I had to do it. I bet you were shocked and upset when you found out I left. But Lisa please understand. I don't know if I am the best to protect you anymore._

 _After Mason's death I was crushed. It hurt me a lot. Should've done something. I just don't know what. Then it was too late. If I can protect or save him. Then how in my post to do it for you. I don't want anything to happen to you like it did._

 _I just wanted to explain everything. I hope everything will go good for you. Maybe one day we will surpass cross again. Dimitri will take good care of you. I know he will let me down that. Just don't do anything stupid Lisa. One day you will be a great Moroi. Also, a great spirit user._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Rose_

I then read more letters. The letters got better. She was writing happier. She does about what she has been through and everything. The people she has met and the life she has here. I then opened another letter

 _Dear Lisa,_

 _So, I am going to start with that I can tell you are using a lot more spirit. I have been taking the bad from it. But with the help of Mark and Oksana it has been easier on me. I'm happy you are still practicing. But Lisa I don't want you to overdo it. Just don't hurt yourself._

 _I hope everything is going good for you. I hope Christian is treating you right. But what I have seen is set you two are doing good. Hope he is still making you happy. But I know he always make. I can feel it._

 _Everything here is going good. The job I am at his wonderful. I still can't believe that I have a job. It is something I am proud of it. You would be proud of me. I am really liking it._

 _I do think of you guys. I do miss you. But this is what best for me. I am happy. Trust me. Will write soon._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Rose_

*Victoria's POV*

They all went their own way. I looked at Dimitri at me. He knows I know where she was. I did know. Rosen I have gotten close. She is like a sister. Or my twin. We do a lot of together.

"Тренажерный зал. (The gym.)" I said in Russian.

"Что? (What?)" He asked me.

"Просто зайдите в спортзал и Иван обучался в. (Just go to the gym you and Ivan trained at.)" I told him.

He then got up and left. I smiled to myself. He better not hurt her. If he does. I will hurt him. She will be happy again. I hope so.


	38. Chapter 38

He then got up and left. I smiled to myself. He better not hurt her. If he does. I will hurt him. She will be happy again. I hope so.

*Dimitri's POV*

I headed to the gym I use to go to work out. Also, fix up. It was the gym Ivan and I used to work out at. Why would my sister tell me to go there?

I got the gym. It was far from everything. But still close to town. I walked up to the place. It looked the same as it us to when I left.

I walked inside. It looks like someone was working on it. It looks good. Somethings looks like it need works.

I walked more into the place. It really did look good. I then saw Roza working on something.

"You did this all?" I asked her.

She jumped a little bit. I surprised her. She turned around and looked at me. She then said,

"Yeah. On my free time. At these the stuff, I can do."

"It looks amazing." I told her truthfully. Because it did look amazing. She really has been doing a great job.

"Thanks. How did you know I was here?" She asked me confused.

"Viktoria told me to come here. She never told me you will be here." I told her.

"Of course, sneak girl." Rose said smiling and shaking her head.

"So…" I said.

"You know can still help work on it. It was your project first." She told me.

"Thanks. It is now our project. How did you know about this place anyways?" I asked her.

"I do listen to you when you talk. You know. You did tell me things about your past." She told me.

Right, I did tell her. That was when we were close. We were seeing what was going on between us in secret. When we use to go to each other for anything. The days she came to me for help. The days I use to be there for her.

"Looks like you did listen." I said smiling.

"Do you want to jump in and help? Or you can go look around some more. Up to you." She asked me.

"I am going to look around to see what needs finished or fixed." I told her.

"Okay. I will be here." She said. She then went back to what she was doing. I then went to look around some more.

This place was really coming together. But there is still need some work. But she really did a great job.

I have been a while. I was working on a few things that need to be worked on. I have a lot to do. But Roza help is still good.

"Hey. It's getting late and I know your mother. We should be heading back." Rose said to me.

"Yeah. Let's head back. Dinner should be done or almost done." I said.

We then headed back home. We walked in silence. Neither of us said a word. I did miss her. I just don't know where we stand anymore.

I wanted to ask her. But I didn't know how. I didn't know why to begin. I had a lot to ask her and say. But the words didn't come out. Also, I didn't know when to do it.


	39. Chapter 39

I wanted to ask her. But I didn't know how. I didn't know why to begin. I had a lot to ask her and say. But the words didn't come out. Also, I didn't know when to do it.

It has been a while since that day. Rose and I have been working on the gym. I am falling for her all over again. But here's the thing. My feelings never left. I just tried to push them a side. That was never happening. When she will always have my heart.

*Rose's POV*

It was school. A normal day for me I guess. Nothing has been normal since they showed up. But I don't know if it's a good thing or bad thing yet. One thing I do know is that I hate what I am feeling. He is making me fall for him all over again. I just don't know if I want to.

I told him to move on. To live his life. Maybe fall in love with an Moroi and start a family with her. Just like he always wanted before he met me. When I got all comfortable and good in the town. I know I had to let someone know I was fine and alive. Also, wanted to let him know it's okay.

 _*Flashback*_

 _I was sitting in my room. No one was home. It was just me. Everyone was out. They wanted me to use to the house. So, I picked up my phone. I have to do this so he will stop. He has been trying to reach me since the day I left._

 _I then called Dimitri's number. I waited for him to pick up. I used to keep hearing the ring. There was no answer yet. Just when I was about to hang up I heard,_

 _"Hello."_

 _"Hey Comrade." I said._

 _"Roza." He said into the phone. I then got chills down my spine._

 _"Yes. It's me." I said._

 _"Where are you? What happened? Are you okay?" He asked me. I could hear the worry in his voce._

 _"I am fine. I promise. I am safe. I truly don't know what happened. I think everything just finally hit me all at once. I can't protect her like I wanted too. I am sorry." I said holding back my tears._

 _"Sorry for what Roza?" He asked me._

 _"That I let you down. I let everyone down. I am not the guardian I thought I could be." I told him truthfully._

 _"Roza, you are an amazing guardian. Lisa won't be alive now if she didn't have you with her. You protected her for a year without anyone else help. That is a true guardian. If you are talking like this because of what happened to Eddie. There was nothing you could have done. You didn't know he was going to come back in there for you." He told me._

 _"I know. But I could have tried to save him. If I can't safe him then how can I protect her." I told him truthfully._

 _"Rose, you are just hurting yourself. Running away like this will not help anything. Please come home. We can help you." He told me._

 _"No. This is what I need. Time away from everything. I am sorry." I told him._

 _"I wish you came to me for the help. I want to help you." He told me._

 _"Dimitri, I know you want to help. But I have to do this alone this time. Please understand." I told him._

 _"I am not going to give up." He told._

 _"That's the thing. I want you to give up. Please don't come find me. I want you to move on with your life. Have that family you want. Get married. Be happy. Please." I told him._

 _"No. I won't be happy until I get you back. I won't give up. I found you once. I will find you again." He told me._

 _I didn't say anything. I just hanged up on him. I then curled up in a ball and cried myself to sleep. That was the hardest thing I ever did. But it needed to be done._

 _*End of flashback*_

I was pulled out of my thoughts when I felt someone put there arm around my shoulder. I turned around to see it was...


	40. Chapter 40

I was pulled out of my thoughts when I felt someone put there arm around my shoulder. I turned around to see it was Mason.

"Last in thought there?" He asked me.

"Yeah. A little bit." I said truthfully.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked me.

"No. I am go. So, what's up?" I asked him. I was just trying to change the subject.

"Nothing. Just saw you not here. So, thought to see if you were okay." He told me.

"Yeah. Just fine. Lost in thought. Nothing special." I said.

"Okay." I said.

We then headed to the gym. It was time for training. I walked into the changing room. I was not here today. I don't know why. I got changed and head into the gym room. I went over to Mason who was already stretching. I joined him.

"You sure you are okay Rose? You seem not here today." Mason asked me consured.

"Truthfully, my head is not here today. But I will be fine." I told him.

Lisa, Adrian, and Christian was with other vampires to show them how what they can do and were thing. I hope Lisa doesn't overdo it. But I think she will be fine. Dimitri and our teacher came into the room. We went to work.

The class was almost over. They gave us the last few minutes to talk and everything. I was walking back to the changing room. But something was not right. I know this feeling. Lisa is overdoing it. I am taking the efforts of it. I can't help it. My head started to hurt really bad.

*Dimitri's POV*

I was talking to Mason and the teacher. I then heard a thud and looked over to see Rose on her knees holding her head. I ran right over to her. Mason was right behind me. I went to my knees and pulled Rose to me.

"Roza, what's wrong? Talk to me." I asked her. Mason was on her other side.

"Lisa…. The efforts….." She got out of her mouth. Lisa is using a lot of spirit and Rose is taking the bad efforts from it.

"Block it out. I know you can do it." I told her still holding her in my arms.

"It hurts. I can't. What is happening. This is nothing like the old times." She said tears going down her face because of the pain she was in.

"Eddie," I was saying. But he know what I was going to say. He was already half way out the door. I need Lisa to stop for right now for Rose's sack.

*Eddie's POV*

I ran down the hallways. I got to the room where Lisa was at. She was using her spirit magic. I ran in and yelled,

"STOP LISA!"

Everyone turned and looked at me. But she stopped. I hope that worked. Lisa looked at me worried. I then signed in relief that she stopped. I hope Rose is alright now.

"Excuse me young sir. You can't talk to Princess like that." The Moroi teacher said to me.

"Sorry. But I will if it means helping a friend. Lisa, please no more for right now." I asked her. More liked pleaded to her.

"Is Rose alright?" Lisa asked worried.

"I am not going to lie. She took a huge hit. I don't think she was ready for it." I told her truthfully. Right after I said that Lisa ran out of the room. I was right behind her. The others behind me.

*Lisa's POV*

I ran to the gym. That was where she was. I know it. I then enter the room. Everyone was in a crowd. I ran into it. I then saw Dimitri holding Rose. She was in tears. She was hurting. I kneed down next to her. I was saying,

"I am sorry. I thought you would be okay. I thought everything was going to be okay."

Rose looked up at me. I know she was still hurting. I took one of her hands. I wanted to help. But she pulled away and said,

"No. I will be fine. Just have to fight it."

"You shouldn't have token so much from me." I said.

"Trust me. I didn't know I was until it hit me full force." Rose managed to say to me.

*Rose's POV*

I then tried to get up. But my body and head won't let me. I just fell. But luck for me I had Dimitri right there to catch me. I wasn't strong enough. I need Yeva right now. Even if she is a crazy old bat. She still helps me with this stuff.

"It's okay Roza. I got you." Dimitri said holding me up.

"She needs to get home to Yeva." Vickie said to us from the crowd.

I looked at my sisters. Of course, my Yeva would help her with this. Then Sonya said,

"She can help her. She been helping her."

I looked at the teacher. He nodded. I then said,

"Hold on Roza. We will get you home."

My sisters went to the changing room and got her things and gave it to Mason. We then headed home. She needs help. I will get her that help.


	41. Chapter 41

My sisters went to the changing room and got her things and gave it to Mason. We then headed home. She needs help. I will get her that help.

I didn't listen to any signs or anything. All I cared about was getting Roza home. She was laying in the back of the car. Eddie had her head on his lap. I made him sit back there incase anything happened. I didn't want her to feel alone. I then pulled up to my house.

Eddie and I ran inside. I was yelling for Yeva and my mother.

"Yeva!" I yelled over and over.

My mother and Yeva came running inside the living room.

"Dimka what's wrong?" My mother asked me.

"Roza needs help. She took too much of Lisa's negative energy from her spirit magic." I told them.

"Положите ее на диван. Олена разжиться Марка. (Put her on the couch. Olena get hold of Mark.)" Yeva said in Russian. That is the only langue she really speaks. She knows English but she prefers Russian.

Then my mother left the room. I was holding Roza's hand. I didn't want to leave her side. Then my mom came back inside the living room. She came over to Rose side. She made sure she was confinable. We waited for a bit then we heard the door. My mom went and get it. She returned with Mark and his wife Oksana.

Mark came right over to Roza's side. He was talking to her. I couldn't really tell what he was saying. He was whispering to just her. Oksana then took Roza's hands and looked at them. What was she looking for?

"Where is her ring?" Oksana asked.

"She must have token it off for class." I said.

Eddie then started to check her bag for it. He emptied the whole thing but didn't find it. We then heard the door open and everyone was here. My sisters came right to the couch. My mom then asked,

"Was Rose wearing her ring today?"

"Not what I know of. She has been hiding it from us." Sonya said.

"Yes. She put it in her locker when she got changed. But it wasn't there when I went to get her things." Vicki told us.

"Could anyone take it?" I asked.

"Yes. Rose and I leave our lockers unlock incase anything happens and we need to get to our things." Vicki told me.

"We will worry about that later. We need to help her. Her walls are down. That's not a good thing." Mark said.

"Then what do we do?" Lisa asked him.

"Help her throw it. She need to rest. But what else we can do is make a temporally one?" Mark suggested.

He looked at his wife, Lisa, and Adrian. They looked at each other. I would take some power just to make a temporally one. Meaning the piece of jewelry will have healing power in it for a short amount. Just to help her.


	42. Chapter 42

He looked at his wife, Lisa, and Adrian. They looked at each other. I would take some power just to make a temporally one. Meaning the piece of jewelry will have healing power in it for a short amount. Just to help her.

*Lisa's POV*

I stood there looking at my best friend. My closest thing to family I have left. I hate seeing her in so much pain. We can help her. I can help her. I know it will take a lot out of me. But I must do it. I then said,

"Okay. Can I have a ring or something?"

"Lisa, I will help you." Oksana said.

Then Vickie came back with a ring. She handed it to Lisa. Then they did what they needed to do. We just waited. It took a couple minutes. Then when they got done Lisa took a seat and Oksana handed me the ring. I put it on Roza's hand.

*Rose's POV*

My head was hurting like nails in my head. I then felt the pain going away. I was calm now. They must have gotten my ring. I just laid there. I could feel Lisa. She was weak little bit. Why? What happened? I wanted to say something but couldn't. I was too tired.

"Sleep Rose. Just sleep." I heard Mark say to me. I figured they called him. Meaning Oksana is here too. I hope they didn't use any of their spirit magic. I don't want to weaken them. I then fell asleep. I just let it take me like an old friend. I was so tired. So, weak.

*Dimitri's POV*

Time has passed and Rose is still asleep. Everyone was more now relaxed than before. Matt and Oksana is still here. They wanted to make sure Rose is alright. I was still sitting next to her. I didn't really want to leave until I know she is alright.

"Ну вот. (Here you go.)" My mother said Russian handing me a drink.

"благодаря. (Thanks.)" I said taking it from her.

"Она действительно милая девушка. (She is a really lovely girl.)" My mother said looking at Rose.

"Да, она. (Yeah, she is.)" I said.

"Знаешь, когда я ее впервые нашел. Мне было интересно, что такое красивая девушка, как это делает на обочине дороги. Многое пробилось мне в голову. Но потом она рассказала мне, что она делает. Когда она наконец доверилась и рассказала нам, кто она. Я познакомился с девушкой, о которой ты рассказал мне все о. (You know when I first found her. I was wondering what was a beautiful girl like this doing on the side of the road. A lot of things went through my head. But then she told me what she was doing. When she finally trusted and told us who she was. I got to know the girl you told me all about.)" My mother told me.

I know why my mother is talking in Russian. She doesn't know who knows the truth about me and Rose. Truthfully, no one. I don't everything Rose told Lisa about everything. So, she is helping me keep it quiet until we are ready. It is a big deal. We are going to take a lot of shit from people.

"Я знаю, что ты влюбишься в нее, когда узнаешь ее. (I know you would fall in love with her once you got to know her.)" I told her.

"Конечно. Она идеальна для вас. Просто не теряйте время. Иди своим сердцем и головой. Сделайте то, что лучше для вас, двое не всех. (Of course. She is perfect for you. Just don't waste time. Go with your heart and head. Do what's best for you two not everyone else.)" She told me. She then got up and gave me a kiss on the head. "Мы все любим ее. Мы не хотим, чтобы вы потеряли хороший. (We all like her. We don't want to see you lose a good one.)"

I just smiled to myself. They love her. I know they would. Once I know I had these feels I need to talk to someone. So, I told my mother everything. She was one of those people I could trust. She was always a big help. She would always tell me to trust my heart.


	43. Chapter 43

I just smiled to myself. They love her. I know they would. Once I know I had these feels I need to talk to someone. So, I told my mother everything. She was one of those people I could trust. She was always a big help. She would always tell me to trust my heart.

I looked around the room to everyone. I was watching to see what everyone knows. I know my family probably knows everything. I then saw Yeva. She gave me a small smile. She knows something. I will be talking to her later. She must have saw something.

I then heard a noise. I looked over to see Rose waking up. She was moving around. She then opened her eyes and looked over to me. I gave her a smile. She smiled back at me. I then asked,

"How are you feeling?"

"Alright. Tired. But alright." She answered me. She looked around at everyone. She then saw Mark standing there. He came over to her and sat at the edge of the couch. He then said,

"Gave us a scare why don't you."

"Have to keep you guys on our toes." She replied to him.

Rose then looked down to her hands. She saw the ring. She then looked up to us and asked,

"Where is my ring?"

"We were just about to ask you the same thing." Vickie commented.

"It wasn't in my locker?" Rose asked confused.

"No." Sonya told her.

*Rose's POV*

I can't believe I lost my ring. I would never ask Oksana or Lisa to make me a new one. It takes to much from them. But then it hit me. I never replace that ring. I always know where it is. It was in my unlocked gym locker. My unlock locker. Of course, that would happen. She took it. It had to be her.

"That bitch." I said out loud.

"Rose language." Olena said to me.

"Sorry Olena." I said.

"What was for the mouth little dhampire?" Adrian asked me.

I looked over to Vickie and Sonya. I then said,

"She took it. It had to be her. That's the only answer."

"Of course." Vickie agreed with me.

"But why would she do it?" Sonya asked.

"I don't know. Why does she do half the stuff to me. She wants to take me down." I said.

"Everyone else would like to be in this conviction. Who are we talking about?" Christina asked confused.

"Crystal." That was the only words coming out of my mouth. I was now pissed. She will be giving me it back. Even if I must rip it off her slimy hands.


	44. Chapter 44

"Crystal." That was the only words coming out of my mouth. I was now pissed. She will be giving me it back. Even if I must rip it off her slimy hands.

"Why would she do that?" Adrian asked.

"Because she likes to torment Rose. Or at less tries to." Vickie told them.

"Here is the thing she tries to torment me but don't let her. She torments me or tries because she knows I'm better than her. Also, that I am going to places." I told them truthfully.

"Then what are we going to do? "Lisa asked.

"We go find her and rip my ring off her big slimy finger. "I told them I then tried to get up but I start to get light head. I then laid back down. I hate this right now.

"You are going nowhere. You are going to story here and rest. There are no butts about it." Olena told me. More like directed me.

"She's right Rose. You are still weak. You need to rest. Your ring will be with her tomorrow. Please Rose. Before you hurt yourself some more or worse." Mark told me. I looked at him. I didn't like what he said. But I know he was right. Still hate the thought of her having my ring. It just makes me so angry I just laid there defeated.

*Dimitri's POV*

I really hate seeing Rose like this. I know She wants to do something now. But she isn't well too fight. But she hates the most is that Crystal has something important to her. I looked over to my youngest sister and signed to the door. It her said,

"I will be back. Vickie, will join me?"

"Sure. "She said heading to the door. We didn't give anyone time to respond before we left. I saw Rose's face. I know she didn't what me to go. But what she doesn't Know is what I am leaving is to make her happy and feel better.

"What are we doing?" Vickie asked me.

"Does Crystal still hang out at the hot spot? "I asked her.

"Do you mean the café?" She asked me.

"Yes. Does she?" I asked her.

"Yeah. Why?" She asked me with a grin. She knows why. She just wanted to hear it of my mouth.

"Because we are going get Rose's ring back." I told her.


	45. Chapter 45

"Because we are going get Rose's ring back." I told her.

We headed to the café. Crystal shouldn't have token it. Crystal could be a piece of work. When she knows someone is better than her she gets jealous. Vickie and I went inside. We looked around the room. Vickie tapped my arm and pointed her out. We then headed over to her.

"Crystal." I said.

"Dimitri. "She said smiling huge.

"Give me Rose's ring back." I told her. But more demeaned it back.

"What ring?" She asked trying to act dumb. But she knows what I'm talking about.

"Crystal, don't act dumb. The ring you are wearing. We all know its Rose's ring. Give it to me. "I told her.

*Rose's POV*

I woke up and looked around. Everyone was doing their own things. Mark and Oksana were still here. They were talking with Adrian and Lisa. I got up and sneaked up stairs. I was seeing if Dimitri was home. But he wasn't. Where did he went?

"You are post to be resting. Not moving around." I heard behind me. I jumped by surprise. I turned around to see Sonya.

"Sonya, you scared me. I feel fine. I promise." I told her.

"Sorry for scaring you. You looking for something? Or someone? "She asked me.

"No. Just Wanted a new change of clothes. "I lied to her. But kind of the truth.

"Okay. But right after you come downstairs to get something to eat. "She told me.

"Will do." I told her. She then left me alone. I pulled out my phone and texted him.

 _Where are you? Everything okay?_

*Vickie's POV*

She looked at Dimitri with one of her wicked evil smile. She has something up. I don't trust it. It worries me.

"Crystal, I am not going to ask again. " Dimitri said.

"Fine. If you want it back so bad. Then you have to do something for me." Crystal said.

"And that would be? "Dimitri asked her consured.

She smiled at him and said,

"Give me a kiss on the lips."

I looked over to my brother. He had no expression. I do know one thing. Rose is not going to like this. What is my brother going to do?


	46. Chapter 46

I looked over to my brother. He had no expression. I do know one thing. Rose is not going to like this. What is my brother going to do?

I looked at Crystal kissed off. I was not going to let her do that to my brother. Rose would never forgive if he does it. It's not worth seeing to people I care for hurt. It would hurt Rose really bad. I then said,

"No. Dimitri it's not worth it. Rose will hate you for it. Do you what to risk that?"

My brother then looked at me to Crystal. He knows I'm right. But the decide is his. I just hope he does the right thing. We can get Rose's ring back a different way.

*Dimitri's POV*

My sister is right. If I do what Crystal want Rose will get hurt and hate me. I felt a buzz in my pocket. I pull my phone out and looked at it. It was a text from Rose.

 _Where are you? Everything okay?_

She knows something is wrong. I can't believe it. I then looked up to Crystal. She was waiting for my decide. I can't do that to her. I then said,

"No. I won't."

"Then no ring." She told me.

"No worries. Rose knows where to find you. "My sister told her.

We then left. We left without getting what I came for. I then pulled my phone out and texted Rose.

 _Be home soon. Everything is fine. You better be resting when I get home._

*Rose's POV*

I looked at my phone and smiled. I can tell something is wrong. I will ask him later. I went to the kitchen to something to eat. Everyone looked at me u has I came into the room.

"Hey sweet heart. How are you feeling?" Olena asked me.

"Good. Hungry a little bit." I told her.

"Let me make something up for lunch." She said.

"All good?" Mark asked me.

"Yeah. All up." I told him.

Then the front door opened to see Vickie and Dimitri coming in. Dimitri looked a little bit upset. Vickie gave me a small smile. She came and sat with me. Dimitri lend against the counter looked at me.

"Where have you to be?" Olena asked.

Vickie looked over to Dimitri. He then nodded. Then Vickie said,

"We went to get Rose's ring back. But couldn't."

"Couldn't? What do you mean?" Sonya asked.

"Crystal wanted something in return. But Dimitri couldn't do what she wanted. "Vickie told us.

"What did she want?" I asked. I was asking Dimitri. Not Vickie.

He looked at me. Not saying a word. I just looked at him. Waiting for his answer. But he didn't say anything. I then asked him again. But this time in Russian,

"Чего она хотела? (What did she want?)"

He looked at me straight in the eyes and said,

"Я больше не мог причинить тебе боль. Не с ней. Она хотела, чтобы я поцеловал ее в губы. (I couldn't hurt you again. Not with her. She wanted me to kiss her on lips.)"


	47. Chapter 47

"Я больше не мог причинить тебе боль. Не с ней. Она хотела, чтобы я поцеловал ее в губы. (I couldn't hurt you again. Not with her. She wanted me to kiss her on lips.)"

I looked at him. I wasn't mad at him. I am happy he didn't do it. Because I am the one who is going to get it back. It's not going to be pretty. I then said,

"Thank you both for trying. Dimka I am happy you didn't give into the she demon." I told them.

I saw him smile at me when I used Russian name. I have never used until now. But you know what I probably going to. I like it.

"Always. But I know you have a plan." Vickie said.

"Always have a plan." I said.

I then know Olena and Alberta looked at me. I know they think I might be getting into trouble. But I promised Olena that I only get into trouble if I have a good reason behind it. So, I won't be the one that will get it back.

"Rose, please don't get into trouble." Olena said.

"I won't. I promise. I going to do this a different away." I told them.

I know all my friends looked confused. But the rest know what I was talking about. I then saw Yeva face. She never really liked to know he is my father. But I can't help who he becomes.

"Будь осторожен. (Be careful.)" Yeva said to me.

"I will. I promise." I told them. Olena then got done making lunch and we all sat there eating and trying to have some small talk. I know my friends are confused on what I am talking about.

*Dimitri's POV*

After lunch everyone went their own way. I watched Rose head out to the cabin. I followed her out there. She then said,

"Not being that sneaky are we."

"Wasn't trying too." I told her.

We then walked into the cabin. She leaned against the desk in the room. I looked at her. I was trying to figure out the words I want to say or ask her.

"What do you want?" She asked me.

"To talk." I told her.

"Talk about what?" She asked them.

"Really?" I asked her.

*Rose's POV*

I know what he was talking about. I just don't want him anywhere near this person. Him and Lisa. I don't want them to know. I then said,

"Don't worry. I will be fine. Do you trust me?"

"With my life." He told me.

"Then please trust me. I will be fine." I told him.

He then left me alone in the cabin. I pulled my phone out. I then texted the one person I really didn't want to talk to. But have too. He was the only one that can help me. He owes me a favor.

 _Hey need you do something for me. You owe me that favor. Crystal took my ring and I need you get that back. Don't hurt her. Just scare her._

I then waited for the text in response. I then heard my phone buzz. I look at it to see.

 _Already have it. After your shift tomorrow, I will give it back to you. We need to talk any ways._

 _Fine. But come alone this time._


	48. Chapter 48

_Fine. But come alone this time._

I put my phone away and headed back to the house. I know all my friends are wondering what I am up too. But I am not ready for them to know that just yet. I am need more time.

"All token care of?" Vickie asked me when I got in.

"Yup. Tomorrow after my shift. He wants to talk." I told her.

"Why?" She asked me.

"I don't know. But I might know." I told her.

It is the next day. I have been a work and it was about getting that time. Closing. Most of the time I close because it is easier for me. I really don't mind it.

"So, am I waiting for you or not?" Dimitri asked me to lend on the counter.

"Well, if you want but I need to take care of something alone. Just wait for me out front." I said.

"Okay. What do you have taken care of?" He asked me.

"Don't worry. Just got to take care of something small. Nothing bad." I told him.

He looked at me. I know he doesn't trust me. But I also know that he is going to trust me. Even if he doesn't like it. He will be questioning me later. When we got ready. I was waiting to see him appear to let me know he was here.

When we got done. We were all heading out. I was the last one. I could see Dimitri at the end of the ally. I gave him a smile. I smiled back at him. The ally cleared out. I then saw someone coming out of the shadows.

"About time old man." I said.

"Be nice to me child. I have something you want." He told me.

"So, do you have it?" I asked him.

"Why would I play you? I am not that stupid. You are my child." He told me.

"You may be my father, but I am nothing like you. So, can I have my ring back?" I asked Abe.

He showed me the ring. I went to grabbed it. But he pulled back. He then said,

"First we talk."

"Fine. What do you want to talk about? Let me guess it's about them being here." I told him.

"Yes. You are a smart girl. But it's not that away. I have been here long enough. You need to go with them when they leave. You are going to leave with them." He told me. Or like demanded.

"Okay. Listen up Abe. You may be my father and everything. But that act, and everything will not work on me. I will leave when I am ready. You will not tell me what to do like one of your minors or these people who fear you." I told him.

He didn't faze him. This wasn't the first time we had that convocation. I know it won't be the last while I am still here. He then said,

"I afford you a paid one away to anywhere you want. But you still want to be here. Why? That is what I don't get."

"Because I like it here. I feel like I belong here. I don't have to be fit into a certain box that everyone wants me too. I feel like I do something here." I told him truthfully.

"This is still about that one thing. Rose, how many time do we have to tell you. You could do anything to change that event. You are still one of the best. That's coming from me." He told me.

Abe does know about everything with me. He knows not to speak of what happened to Mason. It still hurts. I then looked at him. I then said,

"No. It may still hurt and haunt me for the rest of my life. But that's not the reason. I truly don't know the reason. But I just have my ring back. I am tired and want to go home."

"Fine. But you know we are not done talking about this." He told me. He then handed me my ring. I then put it on my finger. I could feel the magic in it go throw me. I felt a little bit better.

"I know. You tell me that always. But thanks. So, you don't owe me that favor anymore." I told him. I then started to walk away.

"Rose." He said. I turned and looked at him again. "I will always do anything for you. You are my daughter. There is nothing I won't do. Do want one of my guys walk with you back?"

"No. I will be fine. You know I won't need it. I have my own guy walking me." I told him. I looked down the ally to Dimitri.

"Okay. Remember I am just a call away if you need anything." He told me. He then walked away into the shadows.

I went down the ally to where Dimitri was waiting for me. I looked at him and smiled. We then walked back at home. He has been doing this since he found out. But I know he was going to question me later. I am ready for whatever he has for me.


	49. Chapter 49

I went down the alley to where Dimitri was waiting for me. I looked at him and smiled. We then walked back at home. He has been doing this since he found out. But I know he was going to question me later. I am ready for whatever he has for me.

We walked back in silences. But I know that isn't going to last. I was just waiting for him to say something. But to my surprise he didn't say a word the whole back home. I really thought he would be questioning me. Maybe when I'm not dead to the world.

*Dimitri's POV*

I do have a lot of questions for her but right now is not the moment. But I probably got other people to answer a few. When we got home, Rose went upstairs to take a shower and probably bed. I went to the kitchen to find the people I need to talk to.

"Did Rose get her ring back?" My mom asked nervously. Scared that Rose didn't get it back.

"Yeah. She got it back." I told her.

"That's good." She said.

"Я знаю, что вы не можете ответить мне. Но у меня есть вопросы касательно Роуз. (I know you may not answer me. But I have questions about Rose.)" I said to her in Russian. So, only she will know.

"Что вы хотите знать? (What do you want to know?)" She asked me.

"Кто сегодня встреча Роуз? (Who was meeting Rose tonight?)" I asked her.

She looked at me and sighed. She knows I was going to ask. She then told me,

"Спросите Роуз. Это не мое место, чтобы сказать. Но я могу сказать вам это, это специальный человек в своей жизни, она нуждается. Я знаю, что вы только заботиться. (Ask Rose. It's not my place to say. But I can tell you is that, it a special person in her life she needs. I know you only care.)" She told me. She gave me kiss on hand. She left me to my thoughts.

I went up to my room. The same room as Rose. I thought she would be asleep by now. But should have known better. She was sitting there with work. She was doing her homework or studying. She looked up to me and smiled.

"I thought you were going to be asleep by the time I got up here." I told her.

"About to. Just want to go or few last things." She told me.

I know I have to ask her. She is the only one who can answer me with the truth. I know she can lie to me, but I am pretty good at telling when she is. I then said,

"I need to ask you something. I really would like the truth. No lies Roza."

*Rose's POV*

I looked up from my work. I know this was coming. I then said,

"What is it?"

"Who was the person you were talking to in the ally? The one that helped you get your ring back." He asked me.

I looked at him. I sighed. The truth was going to come out sooner or later. But I was really hoping it was going to be later. Luckily, I am just starting with him. Not the whole group. Baby steps. He has the right to know. The truth.


	50. Chapter 50

I looked at him. I sighed. The truth was going to come out sooner or later. But I was really hoping it was going to be later. Luckily, I am just starting with him. Not the whole group. Baby steps. He has the right to know. The truth.

"It was Ibrahim Mazur." I told him.

"The Zmey was helping you. Why? What does he have on you? Roza, he is no good. I want you stay away from him." Dimitri told me.

"I know who he is. I know what he is. I will be around him if I want. You can't change that." I told him.

"Why would you want to be around him and know him?" He asked me.

"Because he is my father. Abe is my father. It's where I get my amazing long hair." I told him touching my hair.

He looked at me surprised. But I also saw a smirk on his face from the past part. He then asked me,

"How did you figure that out?"

"He told me. When he doesn't want me here. So, he tried to get ride if me. By doing that I found out he was my father." I told him.

"Well, you are nothing like him. So, don't worry about that." He told me.

I smiled at him. It was getting late, so I really need to get to bed. I have an early start tomorrow. I put my work away and then got ready for bed.

It has been while since that day. Everyone knows who my father was now. I know Alberta wasn't surprised because that is on my recruits. So, she knows already. Crystal has been leaving me alone for right now. Abe must have scared her pretty good.

"Whatever your father did worked. Crystal has been distance. I am not claiming." Vickie told me.

"It's not going to last. So, don't hold your breath." I told her.

"Trust me I won't. But I do want to know something. What is going on with you and my brother?" She asked me.

I looked over to her. Why would she ask me that? I know Dimitri and I have been closer since that attack to me by ghosts. But truly I don't even know what is truly going on. I don't want to hide it anymore. But I don't know what he wants. I then said,

"Truly, I don't know. I don't want to hide anymore. But I don't know about him."

"What about ask him? You never know if you ask." She told me.

I just looked away from her. I looked down the hallway where Dimitri was talking with some people knows. He must have known someone watching him. He looked my way and smiled when he saw it was me. I smiled back.


	51. Chapter 51

I just looked away from her. I looked down the hallway where Dimitri was talking with some people knows. He must have known someone watching him. He looked my way and smiled when he saw it was me. I smiled back.

The bell rang telling us to get to class. I dread heading to classes. They are so boring. A few times in the past I use to use that time to check in on Lisa and everyone. I still cared and everything. But I just couldn't be there. But now they are here I won't do it.

The was dragging on. When lunch came it felt like forever. I was so happy to get away from those classrooms and everything. Today is just a boring and slow day. What is it deal? Can we get something exciting going on please?

"Hey Rose." TJ said when I took a seat at our usual table.

"Hey." I said.

"Is it just me or is today just a snooze fest?" Austin asked us.

"Yes. It's so bad that I am itching to try get away with something." I admitted to him.

"With the god here. You will get caught in a heartbeat." Eddie said taking a seat next to me.

"Oh, shut up. I got better with my skills and everything. Are you doubting my mad skills Eddie?" I asked him.

"Eddie don't incurred Eddie." Lisa said to him.

Eddie looked at me and then to her. He knows better than doubt me. I looked at him with an evil grin. He then said,

"I doubt you Rose. But I am with Lisa. Sorry."

I just shock my head. We used to get into so much trouble me, him, and Mason. Those were the days. I just pushed those thoughts away. It still hurt a little bit thinking about him. We sat there enjoying our lunch. Just then Sofia came running over to me.

"Oh Sof, where is the fire?" I asked her jokingly.

"Oh my gosh. You won't believe what I just heard or told. Whatever that doesn't matter. Any away. Tiff told me because she heard from Ellen. Who Ellen heard from Helen." Sofia was saying.

"Sofia gets to the point. Don't want to be here forever." Vicki said to her. Sofia can lose track of details when she starts.

"Okay. Crystal says she and that one guardian you guys know is getting back together. They were talking and kissed." She told us.

"WHAT?!" I asked annoyed.

"My brother Dimitri. Hell no. Can't be." Vicki said.

"Yeah that was his name. Helen got it from Crystal herself. Helen saw them herself." Sofia said.

I couldn't listen anymore. I know it's not true. This is going to end now. Crystal messed with the wrong girl on the wrong day. I got up and grabbed my things. But I was not alone. Vickie did the same thing. We are going to get into some trouble now.

*Lisa's POV*

Rose and Vicki just throw their lunches away and headed out. There is going to be trouble. I won't let Rose get into trouble over something like this. I throw my lunch away and went to get help. Maybe someone can talk her out of this madness.

"Eddie, please go try talk some sense into her. Can you two help him?" I asked the two guys name TJ and Austin.

"We can try. But when Rose get that look in her eyes there is no way to stop her." TJ said.

"You are telling me." Eddie said.

"Just try." I said.

"Where are we going?" Christian asked me.

"Go get the one person who can talk some sense in her." I told him. Adrian was with me.

We found Dimitri talking with some people he knows. I feel bad interrupt this. But it's needed. I walked up to them. Dimitri saw me, and he know something was wrong by his face changing quickly.

"What is wrong princess?" He asked me.

"Rose. She is going to get into a fight with that Crystal girl over something she heard." I told him.

"Roza." He said. Then he headed down the hallway. We all followed behind him. Even the people he was talking to.

*Dimitri's POV*

I was talking with some of the teachers here. People I haven't in forever. It was nice talking to them. Just then Lisa came over to me. I could tell something was wrong. Just by her face.

"What is wrong princess?" I asked her.

"Rose. She is going to get into a fight with that Crystal girl over something she heard." She told me.

"Roza." I said. Then I headed down the hallway. I know they all following me. Even the people I was talking to.

I know what this was all about. I should have known this was going to happy. Crystal hates Rose. Threatened by her. I should have told Rose what happened right when it happened. Crystal planned this. I know this is trouble because I think Rose has been taking the darkness from Lisa again. But slowly to it won't hurt her.

Just then we turned a corner of a hall to hear yelling. I know the voices. There was a crowd already forming. I pushed throw to see Crystal and Rose. They were just standing there yelling at each other. No fighting. Not yet. Hopefully, not any time soon.


	52. Chapter 52

Just then we turned a corner of a hall to hear yelling. I know the voices. There was a crowd already forming. I pushed throw to see Crystal and Rose. They were just standing there yelling at each other. No fighting. Not yet. Hopefully, not any time soon.

"Listen here Crystal. I don't care whatever happened between you and Belikov. That was in the past. If you try anything ever again. You will regret it. Your final warning." Rose told her.

"Is that a threat or a promise?" Crystal asked her smiling.

"A promise. You must remember you are not on top here. I am. I promise. I will remind you that every day if you keep this up." Rose told her.

"Oh Rose. I don't care. I have already won. I got the guy and you have no one." She said.

I could see Rose getting mad now. I took one step forward. But was stopped by my sister who was standing in front of me now. I looked at her like to get out of my away. She then said,

"She got this. You need to trust her."

Does she really think Rose can hold all that darkness down without hurting anyone? I have seen what it can do to her if it does. I don't want anyone to get hurt. But I believe Rose can do this. I am going trust.

"Crystal, you are not worth my time or breath. This will be the last time I ever give you a second glance or even thought. You are nothing. You have not won. I have. I still have my pride and the guys." Rose said. She turned to walk away.

But Crystal wasn't going to let her get away with that. She then did something she was going to regret. Crystal then went tried to attack Rose. But Rose saw it coming. I could tell she was holding back so much. She then took Crystal down to the floor.

"I am going to let you go. You try that again. You will regret. Got it?" Rose asked her.

Crystal looked at her scared a bit. Rose got her in a good hold. She was trying to hurt her. But she was holding her hard enough to not let her go. Crystal wasn't getting out of her hold. Crystal then nodded in agreement. Then Rose let her go. Rose grabbed her things from the floor and then walked away. I went after her. She needs someone to lean on. I can see she is holding back so much.

*Rose's POV*

I had to get away from everyone right now. I had the darkness under control once. When I use to take small amounts from Lisa when she didn't know. I leaned to keep it under control. But right now, I need to do that again. Before I lose it. I know I can do it. I just need to breath and gather my thoughts.


	53. Chapter 53

I had to get away from everyone right now. I had the darkness under control once. When I use to take small amounts from Lisa when she didn't know. I leaned to keep it under control. But right now, I need to do that again. Before I lose it. I know I can do it. I just need to breath and gather my thoughts.

When I know I was alone and no one was around I just let it all out. Everything that I was holding in. I just wanted to punch something or someone so bad right now. I was filled with rage right now. I know this wasn't good for me. But at less Lisa doesn't have it.

"Roza." I heard behind me. I turned to see Dimitri not that far from me. He must have come after me. He knows better than anyone what this does to me.

"Hey Comrade." I said.

I was trying to calm myself and not let these spirit magic takes over me. I will not be like the others. I will not go crazy. I will defect this. I will not let it rule mine or Lisa's life. It will not happen. I have controlled it before. I can do it again.

"You okay?" He asked me.

"Define okay? If it means wanting to bet the shit out of anything that pissed me off. Then yeah, I am perfect." I told him with a late of sarcasm in my voice.

He came closer to me. He pulled me into his arms. He just held me there. I know he was trying to help me. Like the old times. But stuff changes. This doesn't how I do it anymore. I let go of him and gave him a small smile. I then said,

"Thanks for trying. But Comrade that isn't how I stop it now. I had to figure this all out on my own this time. Don't worry. I am fine. I just need so time alone and breath."

"Mind if I stay to help in any way?" He asked me.

"Sure. But you are probably just going to stand there and watch me." I told him.

"That's fine." He told me.

I went over to the wall and leaned against it, so it was supporting me. I just closed my eyes taking big deep breath. I was doing what Mark taught me to do. I then opened my eyes when I know I was alright. Or at less okay to be around people without wanting to hurt someone who looked at me the wrong away.

After the day was over I need to go for a long-needed run. Luckily today I didn't have to work. So, I could just run until I couldn't anymore. That was another way I got stay calm with all the effects from spiral magic Lisa does.

"So, you joining us? Or running home?" Vickie asked me.

I looked at her and said,

"I think I am running home."

"Deal." She told me.

I walked to the car with her. I put my bag inside the car. Vickie always puts my bag back into my room if I run home. Just so I don't have a lot on me. I then put my cellphone in my pocket and made sure I had my stake on me. I then headed the route I take from the school to home.


	54. Chapter 54

I walked to the car with her. I put my bag inside the car. Vickie always puts my bag back into my room if I run home. Just so I don't have a lot on me. I then put my cellphone in my pocket and made sure I had my stake on me. I then headed the route I take from the school to home.

When I finally got home my mind and temper was better. I always love running. But I must blame Comrade for that. He always made me run for trainings. It was the first thing we did. Then it never left me. I went into the house. I was waiting to see if he was going to attack me. Then I saw Paul out of the corner of my eye. He thought I didn't see him. Then he made his move. But I got the upper hand on him.

"Nice try my little ninja. Maybe next time." I told him.

"I thought I had you this time." He told me.

I laughed a bit and then walked away. I have been doing that sneak attack with Paul since I got here. I told him it helps keeps us on our toes for anything. Also, it kind of reminds me when I use to do it with Dimitri.

"I'm home." I said going into the kitchen.

"Was your run good?" Olena asked me.

"It was good. I really needed it." I told her.

I know she knows what happened at school. Vickie probably told her. I don't blame her. But she knows if I run home it's because I need to clear my mind. I then saw Blake in his high chair.

"Hello handsome. How was your day? Have you been good for mommy today?" I asked him as I tickled him for a bit.

All he did was laugh and giggle. He doesn't know how to talk yet. But he tries to and it's super cute.

"Dinner will be ready in a few. So, you might want to go clean up before." Olena told me.

"Yes mama." I said.

I headed upstairs to my room. While I headed to my room I checked on everyone else while I was at it.

When I got into my room I saw Dimitri relaxing there. I picked up one of my pillows I had laying around. I then throw it at him. I hit him right in the head. He quickly looked up at me.

"Hello there, sleepy head." I said. Heading to the bathroom to change.

"So, how was your run? Do you feel better?" He asked me.

"I feel much better. I told you that I will after a run. It always helps." I told him.

I then went to lay next to him on the bed. He turned to his side to look at me. I know he is trying to figure me out. I'm not really the same Rose from St Vladimir. I have changed a lot. But that old Rose is still there. She just grows into what I'm today.

"What?" I asked him.

"You know I have been worried about you since you left. But looks like I have nothing to worry about really. You have grow a lot and figure how to handle of this on your own." He told me.

"I didn't do it on my own. I had your family, Mark, Oksana, and my guy friends. So, I got throw this with them by my side. You shouldn't have worried about me. You needed to worry about Lisa. I was fine." I told him.

"I couldn't help myself Roza. I will always worry about you. That will never change. I could never be prouder of you." He told me.

"I know. I always hoped that Alberta and you would be proud of me one day after I left." I told him truthfully.

"We have been always proud of you. When you left we know you had to deal with it your own way. That one day will see you again as the guardian you needed to be." He told me.

"Dimitri, you know I never wanted to leave you. But I had to. Mason was a huge part of my life. It killed me inside when I lost him. I then thought if that was you. I would feel the same way. I needed to figure out how to handle this pain alone. It wasn't there. But I wanted you to know I have never stopped loving you." I told him.

"Roza, I know you had to do that because you never know how to deal with that type of pain. I don't blame you. Don't worry I can tell you have never stopped loving me. You have never left my heart either. You took it with you when you left." He told me.

I couldn't help but smile about it. So, now what? I know no one here cares if Dimitri and I are together. It is kind of a regular thing here. But back there. They might not be okay with it. So, what do we do now?


	55. Chapter 55

I couldn't help but smile about it. So, now what? I know no one here cares if Dimitri and I are together. It is kind of a regular thing here. But back there. They might not be okay with it. So, what do we do now?

*Dimitri's POV*

I know everything is different now. But what is between Rose and I is still the same. This time I am not losing it. Or her. Just don't know how this is going to turn out.

We all headed downstairs for dinner. But I was stopped by Yeva. She had her serious face on. Meaning she show something. She has a gift of being able to supposedly see the future.

"Yes Yeva?" I asked her.

I do believe in her gift. If she says thing is going to happen and she show it. Then hundred percent it is going to happen.

"Вы будете счастливы с ней. Все будет работать прекрасно для вас два. (You will be happy with her. Everything will work out great for you two.)" Yeva told me.

"Вы говорите мне Роуз и я собираюсь быть вместе счастливо даже в Свято-Владимирском? (Are you telling me Rose and I are going to be together happily even at St. Vladimir?)" I asked her.

"Да. Спросите ее, что я видел, когда я впервые встретиться с ней? Она знает все это. (Yes. Ask her what I saw when I first meet her? She knows it all.)" Yeva told me. She then walked away.

What does she mean by that? Rose knows something that I don't. What did Yeva see and not telling me? I then walked over to Rose.

"Hey, after dinner do you want to go out to the cabin? I need to talk to about something important." I whispered to her. I really didn't need any one else to be asking questions right now. Mostly, my sisters.

"Sure." She told me.

We all sat around the dinner table. It was a tight squeeze. But we always found away. In my family when it's dinner time. The family sat together at the table.

When dinner was done. We all helped cleaning up. I saw Rose talking to my sister Vicki. She then gave her a hug and was smiling.

*Rose's POV*

"Hey, Vicki. I know it's my turn to do the dishes. But do you think you can do it this time? Dimitri wants to talk to me at the cabin." I asked her.

"I guess. But you owe me big time. Don't forget it." She told me.

I smiled at her and gave her a hug. I then said,

"Thanks. I do owe you one."

I then turned away and headed out the back door. I know I was being watched by me don't care. Olena knows where I'm going. She knows I can handle myself if anything happened.

When I got to the cabin Dimitri wasn't there yet. So, I just went to the little bed in there and sat down on it. I pulled out a book I was reading. I just stayed like that until Dimitri came out.

"Is that one of my western books?" Dimitri asked me.

I looked up to see him standing there at the door away. I then put the book down. I couldn't lie my way out of this one. He caught me.

"Maybe." I answered him.

"I think that is. Now why would you be reading one of those when you thought they were stupid?" He asked me jokingly.

"I wanted to see what the big deal was. Trust me there is nothing special. Also, last time I checked that was out here." I told him.

"Okay. Sure." He said coming to the cabin.

"So, what did you want to talk about all the way out here?" I asked him. Not saying I don't like the privacy we get out here. But something seems up.

"Yeva stopped me before dinner and told me she shows something. She then told me to talk to you. Because you know more then I do." He told me.

He wasn't lying. I do know more then he does. Yeva came to me when I first entered their lives. She told me about her gift and everything. At first, I wasn't hundred percent on board with it. But now I believe her one hundred percent. Never underestimate Yeva's gift. She will whack you with her wooden cane she has.

 _*Flash Back*_

 _It has been about a month or two since I entered the Belikova's lives. They were all so nice and welcoming. I really think I can fit in here._

 _"Вам нужно связаться с ним, чтобы дать ему знать, что вы хорошо. Или это может испортить вам. (You need to contact him to let him know you are alright. Or it might ruin you.)" Yeva said._

 _I know some words in Russia, but I wasn't that good. I then saw Vicki nearby. They help me out a lot when Yeva is talking to me. Yeva knows English but decides to speak only Russia in front of me and to me._

 _"What is she Vicki?" I asked her._

 _"She said, 'You need to contact him to let him know you are alright. Or it might ruin you.'" Vicki told me._

 _"What are you talking about? Who?" I asked. But I have a clue on the who. But how does she know about that?_

 _"Вы знаете, кто я говорю о. Он по-прежнему и всегда будет любить вас. Вы два будет счастливо женат один день. (You know who I am talking about. He is still and always will love you. You two will be happily married one day.)" Yeva told me._

 _I looked over to Vicki. She told me what she said. I then looked at her surprised. So, how would she know that? I then asked,_

 _"How could you say that? You don't know that."_

 _"Yeva here has a gift. She can see the future. She saw something of yours and some guy. Trust me Rose. She is never wrong." Vicki answered for her._

 _"Well, she is going to be wrong with this one. Because it could never happen for so many reasons." I told her._

 _Yeva then hit me on the top on my head with her cane and said annoyed,_

 _"Ты глупая девочка. (You're a stupid girl.)"_

 _She then walked away from both Vicki and me. Vicki turned and looked at me. She then asked,_

 _"Do I need to translate that? Do you know what she said?"_

 _"I know what she said. Her favorite saying to me. I think I know those words hundred percent prefect." I told her._

 _*End Flash Back*_

"Well, when I got settled into this place and everything I finally learned of your grandma's gift. She told me that you and I are post to be happily marriage." I told him.


	56. Chapter 56

"Well, when I got settled into this place and everything I finally learned of your grandma's gift. She told me that you and I are post to be happily marriage." I told him.

"She saw that?" He asked me.

"Yes." I told him.

I now want to know where we stand. I just don't know how to say it. Or bring it up. What would we do if I have decided to come back? It won't be the best thing for us. They might not understand like the people here.

"What is on your mind?" He asked me.

"What now?" I asked him.

"What do you mean?" He asked me.

"What now for you and me? You know we have to figure it out. Mostly, if I came back with you guys." I told him.

"You are thinking about coming back with us." He said surprised.

I looked at him and smiled. I have been thinking everything over. I have been debating this for a while now. Even since me and Dimitri have been getting close again. Now standing here I don't know what I want. I know I want to be with him. But I am split into two right now about my home.

"Yes. But I am still thinking everything over. I am split into two right now. Split between my two homes." I told him truthfully.

"Well, whatever you decide I will stand beside. Even if you decide to stay here." He told me.

"Really? Let's play a game. What if?" I asked him.

"Okay. You first." He said.

"Okay. What if I stay? What would we do?" I asked him.

This would maybe help me decided on what I might want to do. I know the Belikovs will stand beside me even if I do go back. Olena already told me that she will always be there for me no matter what distance.

"Well, if you stay here. I would take trips to visit and bring Lisa with me. We could skype and all that stuff to stay close. Even write letters to make it more personal. But I won't give up until you are ready to come back. Even if that is after you graduate. But you know I will have to go back with Lisa. To protect her." He told me.

"What if I come back with you guys? Then what will happen?" I asked him.

"If you come back with us. Things will change. I promise you that. We will figure away to be together and me still being your mentor. You know that it won't be easy. But I don't want to give up. I lost my chance with you once. I am not doing that again. We will figure a something around being both Lisa guardian." He told me.

I couldn't help but smile about what he said. It differently gave me a lot to think about. After we stayed there for a while we headed back to the house. When we got into the house I went right up to Vicki's room. I need someone else to talk to about it all. I know she could probably help me.


	57. Chapter 57

I couldn't help but smile about what he said. It differently gave me a lot to think about. After we stayed there for a while we headed back to the house. When we got into the house I went right up to Vicki's room. I need someone else to talk to about it all. I know she could probably help me.

I knocked on her door. I wanted for to answer,

"Yes?"

I took that has an okay to enter. I walked into her room. She was sitting on her bed. I saw Lisa sitting at the desk. I went over and joined Vicki on the bed.

"I know that face. You are debating with yourself." Lisa said looking at me.

Even through we haven't been around each other in forever. She still knows me. She still knows when something is bothering me. I just sighed and plopped down on the bed.

"Okay. What's bothering you?" Vicki asked me.

"I talked to Dimitri about us and what I should do." I told them.

"Do about what?" Lisa asked.

"If you should stay or go back?" Vicki asked me.

I shook my head to let her know she was right. Vicki touched my shoulder. I looked up at them. She gave me a smile and said,

"Rose, you became part of this family right when you walked into that door. We have talked about this. We will stand behind you with whatever you choose. Just follow your heart and do what is best for you."

"I won't lie and say I won't want you home. Because I would. But Vicki is right. Just follow your heart and do it for you. Not anyone else." Lisa told me.

I just sat there looking at them I'm still stuck in two right now. But I want to talk to someone before I go crazy. There is only one person who will tell me the truth and make me think everything throw better.

I got up and head to the door. Vicki then asked,

"Going running? I will cover for you. Go do what you need."

"I will. Thanks Vicki." I said.

I headed out of the house. I ran until I got to the place I needed. The only person who I need to talk right now. The only one I need true answers from. I went to talk to my father. The truthful man I know. The one that I can get answers I need.


End file.
